Mi cuarto esposo
by angelihatake
Summary: Él le habia prometido ser su cuarto esposo. Ella al parecer lo ha olvidado, pero él le dejara en claro que no olvida lo que promete.
1. Promesa

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

SasuSaku (L)

Esta al principio escrito en forma de diario, espero no les confunda porque no supe bien como escribir asi :S

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Al principio todos los pensamientos pertenecen al amor. Después, todo el amor pertenece a los pensamientos. – __Albert Einstein__._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Viernes 21 de enero del 2005.

Dirección. El lugar más temido por todo estudiante. El lugar que más he visitado en mis dos años de vida que llevaba en la preparatoria. Ahí estuve hoy de nuevo.

Todo por culpa de mi maestro de matemáticas.

Kakashi-sensei había dicho claramente: al que no le guste mi clase puede salir.

Y eso hice. Me salí de su clase ignorando sus patéticos regaños por completo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que estaba en la dirección con la temible directora Tsunade dándome un discurso sobre mi comportamiento. De nuevo.

-Lo único que quieres es llamar la atención – me dijo.

-Lo sé – le respondí afirmativamente para que se callara. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de quitarme la mochila ni de sentarme en la silla frente a su escritorio. Estaba completamente segura de que no me tomaría mucho tiempo salir de ahí.

_Ya estoy acostumbrada._

-Sakura, ¿Estas consciente de que si no cambias ese comportamiento tendrás problemas en el futuro? – me preguntó.

-Sí.

-Bien, entonces… es todo, puedes irte – típico de ella. Decirme una que otra palabrita para asegurar que me dio el regaño de mi vida y asegurar que no lo volvería a hacer. Pero ambas sabíamos que si lo haría de nuevo. - ahh, espera – me interrumpió antes de que saliera de su oficina. – Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Yo? – pregunté apuntándome a mi misma con el dedo índice.

-Sí, tú – respondió acomodando unos papeles. – Hay un chico que creo necesita que le ayudes.

Entonces, antes que le preguntara a la (anciana) directora, entró un chico demasiado guapo.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha – anunció. – el chico nuevo.

Juro que mis ojos se quedaron completamente abiertos de la impresión. Realmente guapo. Demasiado para su propio bien.

Cabello y ojos negros, alto, despeinado, guapo, no sé que mas decir… ¡perfecto!

-Mucho gusto, Sasuke. – dijo la directora despertándome de los sueños pervertidos que comenzaban a tornarse por mi mente solo con ver a ese chico. – estoy enterada de tu situación.

¿Situación? Seguramente se había cambiado de escuela por acoso sexual que había sufrido por parte de las chicas de su antigua escuela.

-Ella es Sakura Haruno – me presentó la directora. ¡Maldita! No me aviso de la magnitud del favor. Seguramente estaba completamente despeinada o mal maquillada o quizás mi uniforme no se me veía bien, yo que sé, pero el chico solo me miro una vez y después emitió un sonidito así como de "hmp" o algo así. – Ella va en el salón al que te asigne. La clase ya ha empezado, así que ve con ella a la biblioteca a donde ira como castigo y pídele que te ponga al corriente de los trabajos y horarios.

-¿Castigo? – casi grité.

-No puedes estar en mi oficina diario y salir así como si nada, Sakura, así que te hago responsable de este chico.

-No es necesario – hablo esa belleza de hombre.

-Ya, váyanse los dos, estoy ocupada – le interrumpió Tsunade mientras sacaba una botella de debajo de su escritorio. Vieja borracha.

Y supe desde ese momento que mi rutina diaria tendría un cambio interesante.

-¿Los viernes tenemos 2 horas de matemáticas? – me preguntó sacándome de las fantasías sobre nosotros que se comenzaba a formar en mi cabeza.

-Sí, si – respondí sin saber bien de qué rayos hablaba.

Cuando camine hacia el salón, él me dijo que se iría a su casillero por un libro que había olvidado. Le indique como llegar al salón y yo seguí mi camino.

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre. Apartada del resto de idiotas que tengo por compañeros.

Cuando el chico nuevo entro, las chicas se lo comieron con la mirada. Los chiscos lo miraron como si fuera un juguetito nuevo.

Muchas de mis –zorras-compañeras suspiraron y le desnudaban visualmente.

Karin,-la zorra-la pelirroja le dijo que se sentara junto a ella, claro si quería, jaja que tonta. Se le veía demasiado que la que quería era ella. ¡Qué mujer-¿así se le puede llamar? tan desesperada!

Sonreí de lado cuando él la ignoro.

Volví la mirada buscando a la única amiga que tenía en ese circo de compañeros. Ino Yamanaka.

Cuando la encontré ella me estaba haciendo señas con las manos. No supe que quería decirme hasta que sentí como alguien jalaba una silla lo suficiente cerca de mí.

Era él.

Colapsé, morí, resucite y volví a morir de la impresión de verlo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti, cierto?

-Claro – respondí sonriéndole.

Y me gané más odio del que ya presumía.

Karin y su grupito de marionetitas que tenia por amigas me miraba como si quisieran matarme o lanzarme cuchillos con la mirada.

Kami, esto se pondrá interesante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lunes 14 de febrero del 2005

Estúpido Uchiha, como lo odio.

A pesar de que ahora es de mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo, (lo sé solo ha pasado un mes, pero es simpáticamente raro) no puedo creer que haiga olvidado mi regalo en su casa.

Es día de san Valentín y me quedé despierta toda la noche de ayer haciéndole una linda tarjeta. Me tomo demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo. Además de la vergüenza que pasé cuando las personas me miraban feo porque él había aceptado mi tarjeta y las de otras chicas ni siquiera las leyó. Realmente me sorprende que haiga llenado su casillero con tantas tarjetas. La mayoría de Karin y su grupo de-zorras-amigas.

Tsk, esas tipas no se rinden.

Pero claro, él no me dio nada. Ahhh pero ¡a Naruto si que le invito a su casa a jugar videojuegos!

Realmente le detesto…

fbsdadn,

Ok diario, de la prisa creo que escribí algo sin sentido, realmente no importa porque… ¡Sasuke Uchiha acaba de llamarme! Quiere que vaya con él y Naruto a jugar videojuegos, al parecer recordó que a mi también me gustan esos juegos violentos-ya sé poco femenino, pero cierto-entonces, querido diario me iré a bañar…tal vez sea interesante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sábado 13 de agosto del 2005

Las vacaciones están por terminar. Detesto tanto estar en mi casa aburrida. La semana pasada fui a casa de Naruto y de ahí a casa de Sasuke a nadar un rato en su piscina.

Y ahora mismo estoy tirada en mi cama escuchando por tercera vez el disco que me regalo Sasuke en san Valentín.

Tal vez vaya a caminar un rato, pero el calor se me hace insoportable… tal vez solo duerma y ya.

…

Acabo de tomar mi celular, un mensaje… ¡sorpréndeme vida! Naruto quiere que vaya a su casa a ayudarle con una fiesta de verano. Así que… realmente espero diversión de esta noche. Espero Sasuke vaya. No es que me guste pero… me tengo que ir, diario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lunes 10 de octubre del 2005

Hoy tuvimos examen de matemáticas. Olvidaba decir que oficialmente estoy en quinto semestre. Un semestre más y estaré fuera de esta maldita escuela apestosa.

Estoy segura que reprobare mínimo sacare un 5. Hurra por mí.

Supongo que a Sasuke le fue de maravilla. Como siempre.

Últimamente me estoy alejando poco a poco de Sasuke.

La semana pasada, Ino me insinuó que había cambiado mucho después de que le conocí.

Recordé todo lo que fue de mi vida antes de que el llegara.

Conclusión: Ino tenía razón.

Ya no estoy tanto tiempo en la dirección, ya tengo más amigos, mi humor escolar esta mejor (ahora es escuela apestosa, antes p*ta escuela jod*da)… ahh…también insulto menos. Sin mencionar que ahora hasta me maquillo para ir a la escuela. Si, el tipo me ha cambiado.

Joder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Viernes 10 de marzo del 2006

Me siento tan estúpida, hoy he llorado por culpa de Sasuke y lo peor es que me molesta eso.

Sonara patético, pero lloré al verlo besarse con Karin.

¡¿Que tiene en el cerebro? Ya sé… ¡NADA!

Nada.

Osea cualquiera, cualquiera menos Karin.

Esa chica prácticamente se le ofrece. Si, tal vez por eso.

Las malditas hormonas masculinas le están dando fuerte.

Ayer le vi bailando con ella y ¡rayos! A eso le llamo… sexo con ropa y sin cama.

Esa pelos de escoba se le restregaba.

Y solo pude decir… me siento más y salí de ahí a llorar sin saber por qué.

Hoy ella ha presumido a todas que se acostó con él.

Obvio a nadie le sorprendió eso.

Esa chica tiene de santa lo que yo de estudiosa.

Según Naruto, esa chica ha pasado por la cama de toooodos los que me podía imaginar.

Si, Sasuke se ha sacad un buen partido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lunes 3 de abril del 2006

Hoy Sasuke me ha contado de su relación con Karin.

Rayos, tuve que fingir que me agradaba escuchar acerca de su "maravillosa" Karin.

Me preguntó mi opinión y le dije que "es la mejor elección que pudiste haber hecho"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sábado 6 de mayo del 2006

¡Viva! Sasuke no está ciego. ¡El ve, él ve!

Hoy terminó con Karin.

Hinata-la nueva novia de Naruto- me ha llamado esta mañana en nombre de Naruto para avisarme que estarían todos en casa de Sasuke.

Cuando llegué les encontré sentados en el jardín de Sasuke con un montón de refrescos y botanas.

Pregunté el motivo de la reunión y casi me caigo de espaldas cuando Sasuke dijo que celebraba su regreso a la soltería.

Él es tan maravilloso. Había descubierto a su novia con otro tipo y aun así quería festejarlo.

Cuando Hinata, Ino y Sai-nuestros amigos- se fueron a sus casas, Sasuke nos confesó-a Naruto y a mí-que realmente le había dolido, pero ahora se sentía mejor.

Admito que fingí tristeza y comprensión mientras estuve en su casa, pero no pude evitar al llegar a la mía y sonreír como idiota.

¿Cruel? No, así soy yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miércoles 31 de mayo del 2006

Hoy Sasuke me puso nerviosa.

Todo comenzó hace dos días cuando Karin le rogó-de nuevo-que regresara con ella y él se negó y encima me comentó-en frente de ella- que era una zorra. Parecía dolido, pero la verdad es que ¡rayos! No fingía.

Un montón de chicas han querido algo con él, pero él se niega.

La cosa es que… me dijo que Karin le hablaba mal de mí. Le decía que era una zorra y que… le amo.

Tal vez ella no miente.

Obviamente negué todo y él me dijo que prefería una buena amiga que una buena puta. Osea, me prefería a mí que a Karin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jueves 1 de junio del 2006.

¡Kami! ¿Qué he hecho?

Hoy durante el descanso, Ino saco una plática algo incomoda de una pregunta bastante rara.

"¿con quién perderás tu virginidad?"

Mi cabeza lo medito por mucho tiempo.

Tenten-una nueva amiga de otro salón, novia del primo de Hinata- dijo que con su novio.

Otra chica, Matsuri, contesto que su sueño era hacerlo con Gaara el capitán del equipo de basquetbol de la escuela.

Cuando me preguntaron a mi me quede roja.

-Con mi mejor amigo – respondí.

Todos me miraron como si fuese la cosa más rara del planeta.

-¿quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? – fueron las preguntas más sonadas que me hicieron.

-Porque… es más seguro así, con mi mejor amigo al que le tenga demasiada confianza. Con un novio no estaré del todo segura de que no me va a dejar después de hacerlo. Así que…

-¿Y quién es tu mejor amigo? – preguntó Sasuke quien había permanecido callado sólo escuchando la plática de todos.

-Aun no lo sé – respondí roja hasta los pies, pero escondiéndome detrás de mi largo cabello rosa.

-Sasuke – gritó Naruto dejándonos callados a todos.

-¿Qu…é?

-Sasuke es tu amigo, ¿no?

Quise estrellar mi puño contra la cabeza de él, pero Sasuke me gano.

-No seas idiota – le dijo – Sakura se merece algo muy bueno.

-¿y tú no lo eres?

-Yo soy demasiado bueno – respondió guiñándome un ojo. Creo sólo yo lo vi.

Después de eso, Ino dio su respuesta y la mía se olvido.

Al menos eso espero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miércoles 20 de junio del 2006

_Casi se acaban las clases y no nos veremos más. _Eso pensaba mientras almorzaba con mis compañeros y salían bromas de Naruto.

-¿Qué piensas, Sakura? – me preguntó Sasuke aplastando su botella de refresco ya vacía.

-En el futuro – respondí.

-Hmp, ya pasaste tu examen hacia medicina, ¿qué mas planeas hacer?

-Bueno… pienso… cuando me casare, con quien, cuando… cosas de chicas – bromee.

-¿y con quien te casaras?

-No lo sé. Tal vez me divorcie y m vuelva a casar unas 4 veces más.

Sasuke sonrió ante mi respuesta.

-Si quieres tu serás uno de esos 4 esposos. – bromee de nuevo.

-Bien – respondió dejándome helada – pero quiero ser el cuarto.

-¿Cuarto?

-Si – respondió

-Bien, el primero será… - lo pensé viendo a los chicos en la cancha de basquetbol – Yuto – dije mirando al chico mas callado de la clase, pero igualmente simpático – el segundo Kaito y el tercero… Rui.

-No sé de que hablas – interrumpió Ino – pero tienes buenos gustos, frentona.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Cuando todos volvieron a su tema que ignoró hasta ahora cual era, Sasuke me dijo:

-Entonces, el cuarto… seré yo.

Creo que mi corazón no está bien después de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Viernes 30 de Junio del 2006.

Sasuke me hizo llorar de nuevo. Esta vez la cosa es peor.

Él se va a Corea a estudiar.

Rayos, habiendo tantas escuelas de administración en el país, él se va a Corea.

No me queda más que despedirme en la fiesta de graduación que será el sábado 8.

La próxima semana iré a su casa.

Creo que hay algo malo en mí. La depresión me consume. Quiero pensar que se trata solo del dolor de perder a un amigo.

Solo eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Viernes 7 de Julio del 2006

¡Kami! ¿Qué hice, que hice?

Fui a su casa y… él estaba ahí y bueno… todos estábamos ahí.

Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Matsuri, Gaara, Neji, Tenten. Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, RockLee, Yo… ¡todos!

Fue perfecto, quemamos nuestros libros y recordamos e insultamos a uno que otro maestro y finalmente… nos quedamos solo él y yo.

Le había dicho a mi mamá que llegaría tarde, pero no pensé que los demás ya habían hecho planes de ir a la feria.

Así que él y yo…

No sé qué pensar.

Así que escribiré esto una vez y solo una vez.

¡Sasuke y yo… lo hicimos! ¡Kami, tuvimos sexo…!

Reamente no lo pensé.

Simplemente estábamos solos, sus padres estaban de viaje, así que completamente solos.

Juró que fue increíble.

Comenzó con aburrimiento y en su cuarto, sobre su cama, viendo una película que se torno algo fuerte.

Después me beso y… de ahí recuerdo que me quito la ropa tan lenta y tiernamente que no pude pensar en nada más que… él.

Pero, dolió demasiado cuando me penetró. Fue casi insoportable. Tenía una contradicción en la cabeza. Quería que se detuviera, pero no quería que se detuviera.

Después dejé de pensar y sólo sentía.

-Te amo – le dije cuando sentí una agradable sensación en mi bajo vientre.

-Te amo, mi cuarta esposa – susurró en mi oído cuando le vi tensarse.

Antes de que me lleve a casa me dio una pastilla de su madre, la cual tome a penas entre a casa.

Ahora mismo sólo espero a que me dé sueño, porque la verdad no quiero ni dormir de lo emocionada y confundida que me siento.

Y esa pregunta regresa a mi mente…

¿Qué hice?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sábado 8 de Julio del 2006.

Mi último día con ese horrible uniforme. Me dieron mis papeles que me acreditaban libre de esa escuela y después… me cambie para la fiesta.

Casi lloro cuando nos tomamos la foto grupal y con mis amigos.

Sasuke…

Casi no hablamos en lo que duro la fiesta. Me sentí un poco mal. Pero al final… bailamos un buen rato.

No tocamos el tema de la noche anterior para nada, pero me dijo que me veía hermosa.

Las canciones románticas solo le daban un buen toque a esa noche.

Sasuke se despidió de todos y no dijo que volvería tan pronto como sea alguien exitoso,

A Karin ni la voltio a ver, pese a los esfuerzos de ella porque notara su pronunciado escote.

Relleno, tenia relleno seguramente.

Tsk, ella no podía ser tan perfecta.

Pero, Já, Sasuke me había llamado hermosa… ¡Kami, que patética!

Y ahí estaba yo… saliendo a despedirme a sola de él.

Un par de fotos y un dulce beso.

-Volveré… mi futura esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerré ese diario que tantos recuerdos me traía. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Esa tonta chica peli rosa de 17 años que había sido hace 5 años estaba ahí sentada en ese apestoso bar.

Estaba buscando ese maldito sobre en mi bolso, pero lo que encontré primero había sido ese diario que no había sido tocado en 5 años.

Aporreaba y aporreaba mis dedos sobre la mesa mientras leía.

Al parecer, mi diario se resumía en mi vida tonta con Sasuke.

Aquel chico al cual no recordaba bien.

Si podía agregar algo… no había vuelto a verle desde aquel sábado en que se fue. Tal vez lo único interesante fue, que con él fue mi primera vez.

¿Y qué?

Ahora era doctora y tenía un buen salario. Un futuro ex esposo que no servía para nada y… una casa grande en la que pasare sola el resto de mis días.

Guarde de nuevo el diario en mi bolsa, mientras recordaba que yo misma lo había guardado ahí pensando que era mi agenda.

Saqué el sobre de mi bolsa leí el papel que estaba en su interior.

"Solicitud de divorcio"

Suspiré.

¿Cómo es que la perfecta vida que había llevado un par de años se fuera a esfumar de esta manera?

Tome la pluma que estaba en mi chaqueta. Leí y volví a leer ese papel, casi hasta aprenderme su contenido… ¿Dudando? No, solo confirmaba que no tuviera ningún error ortográfico, no quería tener que pasar por eso de nuevo.

Coloque la pluma sobre el papel lista para firmar. Una voz me lo impidió.

Un chico de espaldas a mí.

Su voz.

_-¡Sasuke Uchiha! – _pensé mirando de reojo hacia mi bolso abierto y el librillo que había metido hace unos segundos ahí.

Y todos los recuerdos de él regresaron como por arte de magia.

Suspiré de nuevo.

Le miré pararse y despedirse de una chica que estaba bebiendo con él. ¿Su esposa o novia?

Se veía realmente bien.

Cabello y ojos igual de negros que siempre, mas alto, mas musculoso, ¡más perfecto!

Su mirada sobre mi me hizo darme cuenta que le seguía mirando nada discretamente.

Me sonrió, esa sonrisa de medio lado que amaba tanto.

Le vi caminar hacia mí y juro que ni siquiera mi ex esposo se veía tan bien con una camisa blanca como le quedaba a Sasuke.

Tomé el bolígrafo y lo acerqué de nuevo al papel. Cada vez más cerca con cada paso que él daba.

Firmé.

No sé en qué momento pero firmé el maldito papel.

Cuando levanté la mirada de esa estúpida hoja, me di cuenta que Sasuke no estaba frente a mí como esperaba. Había pasado de largo.

-Estúpida – me dije a mi misma – la cagaste.

Cerré mis ojos y me golpee levemente la frente. Si tengo una frente tan amplia, ¿Por qué no puedo tener un cerebro grande?

Entonces la luz volvió a mi vida. Un corrector, tal vez nadie notaria el corrector en la hoja.

No es que no quisiera divorciarme, pero creía que mejor debía pensar bien las cosas.

Cuando al fin encontré el corrector sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado en la mesa.

-Hola.

Subí de nuevo la mirada y le vi.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí, Sakura?

¡Kamizama grande y bendito! También tenía una voz demasiado seductora.

-¿Sasuke? – susurré.

-Me recuerdas – sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Cómo olvidarte?

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué es de ti?, ¿te casaste?

-No, bueno, a partir de ahora – dije tirando el corrector lo más lejos que pude – estoy soltera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jeii ;D

No creo sea muy largo. Tal vez sólo tenga 2 capítulos :/ ando algo apurada últimamente.

Curiosamente tengo un amigo – Alex – que dice, será mi cuarto esposo - así que mientras estaba en el bus con mi amiga, pensé en como seria si realmente fuera cierto y… esto. xDD

Espero les guste y bueno, espero opiniones.


	2. Reencuentro

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

SasuSaku (L)

Continuación…

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke sonrió cuando vio el corrector estamparse en la mesa de una pareja que estaban 2 mesas detrás de nosotros.

-¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó acercándose más a mí.

_Jodida – _quise responder.

-Bien – dije lo más convincente posible.

-Me alegro. – sonrió dándome un vaso con cerveza.

-¿Y tú? – Pregunté – ¿Cuándo volviste de Corea?

-Les dije que volvería cuando fuera alguien exitoso – mencionó – y aquí estoy. Volví esta mañana, les iba a hablar pero no me sé sus números de ahora.

-Entiendo – susurré.

-¿Qué has hecho últimamente? – preguntó bebiendo de un vaso.

-Te sorprendería – sonreí.

-Inténtalo – me retó.

Y ahora tenía 2 opciones.

Una: contarle lo que más destacaba de mí. Que era una amargada, ahora divorciada, sin muchas amistades, perezosa y… ¿me falta algo?

Dos: Exagerar. Ohh si Sasuke, llevo una buena vida. Tengo muchos amigos, una familia, un buen trabajo, buenas relaciones… Já, ni yo me la creía.

-Nada – respondí finalmente.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada – repetí – no he hecho nada bueno.

-Pues sí, me imagino.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Desde que estas aquí, en un bar y… con 3 vasos vacios…

Miré la mesa en la que llevaba gran parte de la tarde. Si, ahora mismo él puede pensar que me volví una alcohólica.

Bien, no estaba tan lejos de serlo.

-Regreso en un momento – le comunique mientras me paraba de mi silla. Al parecer mis riñones también acababan de notar que había pasado toda la tarde bebiendo.

Me mire en el espejo del baño.

Sakura Haruno. Ojerosa, vieja, achacosa y… divorciada.

Y ahí afuera, probablemente en una mesa esperándome, estaba Sasuke Uchiha… joven, fuerte, sin una sola pizca de cansancio y lleno de vitalidad.

Si, si, probablemente era una exagerada. Es decir, a penas tengo 22 años… casi 23, pero me sentía más vieja.

Cuando me senté de nuevo le vi más serio que antes.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunté curiosa esperando que me contara por que el cambio en su semblante.

-Si – respondió sin mirarme.

Me senté junto a él y terminé mi trago. Definitivamente algo había pasado en mi ausencia, él no me habló durante un buen par de minutos y no me atrevía a hablar. Se veía realmente enojado.

Suspiré.

Me estaba comenzando a aburrir.

-¿Cómo está tu hermano? – pregunte recordando a su familia y lo que me contaba de ellos.

-Casado – se limitó a responder.

Suspire y apoye mi barbilla en una mano. Aburrido.

Mire a todos lados a mí alrededor buscando algo que pudiera servir de distracción. Al no encontrar nada mire nuevamente a mi mesa.

Mis maravillosos papeles de divorcio habían sido lo primero que vi.

Con todo eso de Sasuke y la "emoción" de verlo de nuevo, había olvidado asimilar el hecho de que… ahora estaba divorciada.

Sentí mis ojos queriendo derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, pero trate de soportarlas. Se supone debería estar feliz. Después de todo, si ese matrimonio había fallado podía decir con toda seguridad que no había sido por mi culpa.

Me sequé discretamente con el dorso de la mano el par de lagrimas que consiguieron caer. Lentamente me fui alejando de Sasuke con la intención de irme a casa. Necesitaba con urgencia desahogarme.

-Dime Sakura, ¿Qué número fue este? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendiéndome y apuntando hacia mi bolso, arruinando mis planes por completo.

-¿Qué? – no entendía para nada su comentario.

-¿Qué número de divorcio fue este? – Eso si me dejo helada.

-Tú… ¿viste mis…? – le miré sorprendida, al parecer él aun recordaba nuestra pequeña promesa que habíamos hecho.

-Los dejaste en la mesa y casi se las lleva el viento si no fuera porque las agarré a tiempo.

Lentamente comencé a recoger mis cosas. Guarde el estúpido papel ese en el aun más estúpido sobre y lo metí en mi bolso.

-Me tengo que ir. – dije con la mirada baja.

-No respondiste mi pregunta – dijo con un tono de voz algo molesto.

-El primero – aseguré.

-Hmp.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué? – pregunto serio.

-¿Qué numero fue aquella que se acaba de ir?

-Así que ya tenía rato que me habías visto pero no me hablaste, ¿por qué?

-No estaba segura que fueras tú. – mentí.

-Mentirosa.

Por alguna razón ese tipo comenzaba a molestarme, y mucho.

-Tsk, mentí… ¿mentirosa? – Balbucee – ¿cómo esperas que te recuerde después de 5 años de no verte?

-Dímelo tú – dijo con voz arrogante – Después de todo con solo escuchar mi voz recordaste rápido mi nombre.

¿Era idea mía o se había vuelto arrogante? Es decir, más de lo que ya era.

-Tú lo has dicho, fue por tu irritante voz.

-Ahh, ¿quieres que te diga quien tiene la voz más…?

Joder, yo creía que me había casado con hombre que después de un año casados había resultado ser demasiado arrogante… Bien, ahora Sasuke Uchiha le ganaba.

-Adiós Sasuke – le corté con un tono de aburrimiento.

Él no respondió.

Me levanté de la silla y tome mis cosas. Caminé hacia la caja y pague mi cuenta. Avance lo más rápido que pude y desde la puerta le vi pararse y pagar para después girarse en dirección a donde yo iba con ademan de seguirme.

Mis ojos se abrieron brutalmente de sorpresa. Tome con más fuerza mis cosas y comencé a caminar con mayor rapidez. No era una persona muy atlética, pero supongo que esa vez hice todo el ejercicio que pude haber hecho en un año.

No estaba huyendo, a eso le llamaba evadir los asuntos momentáneamente.

Saque mis llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón y me subí a mi coche arrancando a penas estuve sentada. Le vi por el espejo retrovisor como se subía en un convertible negro.

Me metí por unas calles, di vueltas por otras y finalmente, cuando ya estuve segura de que nadie me seguía, maneje hasta mi casa.

Cuando entre a mi casa vi a Kaito con unos papeles en la mano.

-¿Firmaste? – preguntó cuando me vio entrar.

-Obvio – respondí tratando de aparentar que estaba bien.

Saqué el sobre de mi bulto y se lo entregue.

-¿Tomaste? – pregunto acercándose demasiado a mí.

Demasiado molesta ya estaba como para que ahora me oliera un idiota que a estas alturas ya no era nada mío.

-Sí, estaba con un amigo celebrando mi soltería.

-¿Con un qué? – preguntó sorprendido. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Desde que trabajaba en el hospital de Konoha mi vida social había decaído enormemente y yo nunca había sido una persona que saliera con hombres o cosas así. Posiblemente por culpa de mi trabajo mi matrimonio de había ido por un caño.

Si él me conocía tan bien como presumía, podía asumir fácilmente que yo mentía.

-Un amigo – repetí.

-Un…

-No te preocupes – dije antes de subir las escaleras rumbo a MI cuarto – Fue justo después de firmar el papel. Además… ¿qué te sorprende? Estoy segura que ahorita te irás a reunir con tu amante.

Kaito se quedo callado mientras subía las escaleras. Tampoco quería que me respondiera. Definitivamente ese no había sido el mejor día y mi humor no era el mejor.

Me tire en la cama bocabajo. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de bañarme, lo único que quería era dormir y al día siguiente hacerme de cuenta que todo había sido un horrible sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Cállate, cállate… ¡Maldita sea, cállate!

Me sentía tan patética gritando. Es que, ¿Quién le gritaba al despertador?

Ohh es verdad, yo.

Me levanté con toda la flojera siguiéndome. Era sábado y todo aparentaba que no sería un muy divertido sábado.

Salí al jardín a regar las plantas, aunque lo que en realidad buscaba era perderme de la realidad un rato.

-¡Buenos días! – escuché que llamaban. Esperaba que la persona que estuviese en la puerta, quien quiera que fuese, trajera algo que me salvase de un aburrido y deprimente día.

Cuando llegué a la puerta me encontré con el cartero.

_¡Yupi, qué emoción!_ – pensé sarcásticamente.

-¿Un paquete? – pregunté mirando todos lados alrededor de él.

-Una carta – respondió.

Tomé la dichosa carta, le firmé un papel al cartero y cuando entre de nuevo a mi casa aventé el sobre a quién sabe dónde sin siquiera ver quien la mandaba. Me tiré al sillón y prendí la televisión esperando encontrar algo interesante.

1 hora

2 horas

Nada.

¿Entonces porque rayos seguía ahí sentada?

Me levanté y casi tropecé con la carta que se quedo tirada en el piso. Mire el remitente con curiosidad.

Ino Yamanaka.

Me sorprendió demasiado, ya que tenía mínimo 1 año sin saber de ella.

Abrí la carta con curiosidad y a leí en voz alta.

_Sakura:_

_Frentona descarada ¡No lo puedo creer! Estoy segura que si yo no te escribo, tú tampoco lo haces…_

_En fin, ya te reclamaré esta noche._

_¡Sasuke Uchiha regresó!_

_Naruto, Hinata, Sai (obviamente), Shikamaru, Temari, shalala shalala pff ya sabes…nosotros, cenaremos esta noche en aquel bar que estaba por donde fue nuestra graduación._

_Nos vemos esta noche a las 9, y no digas que no puedes, es sábado y si puedes. Seguro que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, así que…_

_¡Hasta luego!_

Leí mínimo dos veces esa carta para asimilar bien el tema. Si, realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero…

Sasuke Uchiha había regresado.

Entonces, por desgracia, no había sido un sueño.

Me quedé el resto de la mañana buscando ropa, limpiando mi casa y acomodando mi ropa en el, ahora, gran espacio que había en el closet.

Sabía que tenía algo atormentándome, pero no quería recordarlo. Yo no caería en una depresión, menos por alguien que posiblemente se lo estaba pasando genial con su aman… novia.

Aun sin terminar de acomodar toda mi ropa me dejé caer en la cama. Tapé mi cara con una almohada tratando de contener mi llanto. Tal y como hacia cuando Kaito llegaba tarde. Había algo en mi interior que estaba herido, pero por sobre eso yo sabía que… probablemente iba a venir algo mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

8:55 pm y seguía dando vueltas alrededor del bar. Toda la aburrida tarde me la había pasado buscando ropa decente e inventándome historias para hacer mi vida más interesante.

Que había recorrido Europa, que mi matrimonio fracasó por que descubrimos que estábamos mejor de amigos, que mi trabajo era interesante, que mi vida era perfecta.

Nuevamente, cosas que ni yo me creería.

9:01 me estacioné en el primer lugar que encontré.

Entré tímidamente al viejo bar tratando de avanzar lentamente. Cuando vi a mis viejos amigos cierta nostalgia me invadió.

-Sakura – gritó Naruto – ¿Cómo has estado?

_¡Lista Sakura, lo ensayaste!_

-Bien – respondí buscando a Sasuke discretamente con la mirada.

-Sakura – me saludó Hinata – te ves realmente bien.

-gracias Hina, igual tú – le sonreí – el matrimonio te va bien, aunque sea con Naruto – bromee.

-¿Y tú? – Preguntó Ino – tú igual estas casada.

-En realidad…

-Esas divorciada, ¿cierto? – esa voz… esa maldita y sexy voz.

-¡Teme! – gritó Naruto emocionado.

-Hmp, Dobe

-¿Es cierto eso? – Habló de nuevo Ino - ¡Divorciada!

-Pues… - ¿Por qué de repente todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí? - Si, me divorcie justo ayer.

-En un bar – escuché a Sasuke susurrar. Ya hablaría con él después.

_Ahora, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decir? Algo de amigos…_

-Me dejo por sus amigos – dije sin pensarlo.

Idiota

Naruto e Ino estallaron en carcajadas.

-Quise decir… me de… terminamos porque estamos mejor como amigos y… él se fue unos días con sus amigos y…

Muy tarde. Sus risas ya eran prácticamente imparables.

Antes de que pudiera quejarme de nuevo, empecé a reír también. ¿Qué otra opción tenia?

Si, esos eran mis amigos. Era imposible hablar con ellos.

Tardamos alrededor de 5 minutos riéndonos sin parar.

-Como en los viejos tiempos – dijo casi sin respiración Sai.

-Te equivocas, es mejor – añadió Ino.

En 2 horas ya me había enterado de muchas cosas.

Naruto ya llevaba 2 años casado con Hinata, Sai e Ino 1 año y Temari y Shikamaru a penas se acababan de comprometer, Matsuri y Gaara tenían 1 año casados y un hijo, pero…

-Soltero – respondió Sasuke a una pregunta que no escuché.

-¿Sigues soltero? – repitió sorprendida Ino.

-Sip.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó curiosa Matsuri.

-Se supone ya me había comprometido hace tiempo – contesto mirándome discretamente.

¿Idea mía o esa era una indirecta?

Matsuri no pregunto nada más del tema y todos se concentraron en escuchar las anécdotas de él en Corea.

…

..

.

Torpe Naruto, pobre Hinata.

Naruto estaba un "poco" ebrio, ya no sabía bien lo que decía. Tampoco era algo interesante, seguramente.

Y no era el único. Para ser justos yo también me sentía mareada. Esa noche había desquitado todo lo que sentía. Ino siempre me había dicho que con licor las penas eran menos… tal vez tenía razón.

¿Kaito? Esa noche no.

-Así que, ¿soltero? – le susurré a Sasuke sin mirarle a la cara – Mentiroso.

-No te respondí ayer. – susurró.

-¿A qué?

-Ninguna.

-¿Ninguna qué?

-Esa chica que estaba ayer conmigo no era nada mío, no era ningún número en lo de divorcios.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Eso es muy interesante – comenté sarcástica.

-Debería serlo. – Suspiró – tú me debes una plática.

-Creo que no.

-Yo digo que sí.

¿Ya se iba a poner de arrogante de nuevo? Porque yo también podía jugar ese juego, más teniendo unos cuantos tragos en mi organismo.

-¿Porqué te divorciaste?

-No te importa – respondí sonrojada.

-Hmp.

Aun ni siquiera podía mirarle. Nos habíamos encontrado en un mal momento y nos despedimos peleando, y ahora nos reuníamos en otro bar. La situación al hablarle en ese momento se sentía tensa.

-Nos vamos – se despidió Ino.

-Nosotros igual – le siguió Matsuri – tenemos que ir por la pequeña Yuuna.

-¿Su hija? – pregunté curiosa.

-Si – respondió sonriente Garra.

-Espero conocerla.

-Ojala – me sonrió Matsuri.

A Gaara le siguieron Shikamaru y Temari y finalmente quedamos Naruto, Hinata, el idiota y yo.

-Creo que Naruto y yo deberíamos irnos ya – dijo algo apenada Hinata.

-¿Les llevo? – se ofreció Sasuke.

-No es necesario – respondió Hinata – yo sé manejar.

-De acuerdo – asintió sorprendido Sasuke.

Hinata como pudo sacó a Naruto del bar y Sasuke y yo nos quedamos en silencio.

Sasuke suspiró cansadamente.

-Tal vez debería irme a casa – me levanté.

-¿porqué?

-Es tarde – dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Y qué?

-Vivo lejos – dije algo sonrojada.

-Igual yo.

Volví a sentarme y nos quedamos en silencio unos cuantos minutos más.

-Respóndeme – le escuché decir.

-¿Preguntaste algo?

-¿Porqué te divorciaste?

_¿Es qué nunca se rendía?_

-No tengo porque…

-Por favor, deja esa niñería y contéstame…

-Tsk, ¡De acuerdo! – le grité enfadada – porque él tenía una amante y me dejo por ella, ¿satisfecho?

Sasuke se quedó mirándome fijamente sorprendido.

_No lo hagas, no quiero que sientas lastima por mí._

-Vaya...

-Pr eso no quería decirlo…

-No era una buena persona, ¿verdad?

_¿A qué venía ese comentario ahora?_

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te cambió mucho.

-¿Cambiarme…?

-Tú no eras así. Te recuerdo más segura de ti misma, menos amargada y…

-Así era – le interrumpí – esto soy ahora. Así me ha hecho la vida. En esto me transformaron las personas y… - lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mis sonrojadas mejillas – Lo siento, no soy de las chicas que fingen sonrisas ante los problemas.

-Lo sé – asintió.

-No soy esa clase d chicas que normalmente en una situación así estarían comiendo chocolate y lamentándose de todo y que además dirían: - aclaré mi garganta a modo de juego – Moriré porque mi esposo me dejo, me cortaré las venas o si no moriré sola, triste y amargada…

-Sé que no eres así – repitió – lo sé porque tu no morirás sola, triste ni amargada.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – pregunté.

-Te acabas de divorciar. Aun te faltan 2 matrimonios más y luego tú y yo nos casaremos...

_¿Ideas mías o no había escuchado bien?_

Si, probablemente un sueño.

-… ¿Recuerdas? Tú cuarto esposo.

No, estaba despierta.

Le miré sorprendida. Ese chico presumía de muy buena memoria.

-Yo cumpliré mi promesa – aseguró – ¿tu cumplirás con la tuya?

-¿La mía?

-Tengo que ser el cuarto ¿no?

-Sip – asentí aún confundida.

-Cásate 2 veces más.

_Já, una broma ¿verdad? Si, si, tenía que serlo._

-¿quieres decir que te casaras conmigo solo si eres el cuarto?

-Sip, algo así.

-¡Bromeas! – sonreí.

-¿Te parece? – preguntó.

-No… pero en serio, ¿pretendes que me case de nuevo solo por que a ti se te antoja?

-Una promesa es promesa.

-¿Qué ganas tú?

-Digamos que algo así como venganza.

-¿Venganza?

-Porque no me mandaste ninguna carta cuando estuve en Corea.

-¿Sólo por eso?

-Si – respondió encogiendo los hombros. – sólo por eso.

-Estás loco.

-¿Porqué? No me digas que te dan miedo los retos.

¡Muy bien Sasuke! Perfecto. ¿Quieres guerra…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jeii ;D perdón, un poco apresurada… exámenes, escuela, tareas u.u'

Por culpa de una amiga que me emtio ideas en la cabeza, tendrá un cap más, creo xD!

Espero les guste y que tengas linda semana x3

Atte

Angiie Hatake Uchiha (¡qué más quisiera!)


	3. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

SasuSaku (L)

Continuación…

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡Puede que me equivoque pero… tal vez esto no nos lleve a nada bueno!... No, no me hagas caso… después de todo yo siempre me equivoco…_

-Sé razonable – suspiré – ¿te escuchaste? Me acabas de pedir que me case con otros 2 tipos. Sasuke, me acabo de divorciar. Si se que aparentemente estoy bien, pero me duele, ¡joder! me duele mucho, tanto que creo que podría morir…

Él al parecer ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Fueron 2 años… ¡2 años de mi vida, Sasuke!

No, ni siquiera parpadeo.

-¿No dirás nada?

-Estoy tratando de ser razonable, Sakura.

¿Razonable…?

-¿Qué?

Razonable. ¡Sasuke Uchiha trataba de ser razonable! Si no lo conociera… le creería…

-Tú misma me lo dijiste, sé razonable. – Suspiró – si no lo fuera ya te habría dejado aquí sola hablando. Además yo nunca dije que…

-¡YA! Ya entendí, así que…

Me sorprendió a mí misma que aun no me había dado un colapso nervioso o algo parecido.

Me levanté de la silla y tome mi bolso.

-¿Te vas?

-A casa – respondí.

-¿No teníamos un trato?

-¿Trato? – Pregunté incrédula – yo jamás acepte.

-Hmp, así que te vas a rendir antes de intentarlo… - no fue pregunta, fue afirmación.

Suspiré sonoramente.

-Lo pensare.- dicho esto salí lo más rápido posible de aquel bar y subí a mi coche.

En el camino rememore en mi memoria aquellos días en los que todo marchaba bien.

Si, antes de conocer a Kaito. La verdad él era buena persona. Lo había conocido a los 18 en la escuela de medicina y fue sorprendente saber que aparte de eso teníamos gustos parecidos, cuando cumplí 20 años me propuso matrimonio y… desgraciadamente él celebro mi cumpleaños 21 en otra parte… con otra mujer… idiota.

Apenas entré a mi casa me di un largo baño. Planeaba dejar todos mis problemas escurrirse por mi piel y dejarlos ir por la coladera. Para mi desgracia, al acostarme y darme cuenta que el sueño no llegaba a mi… los problemas volvieron.

Específicamente mi problema actual era él. Sasuke-idiota-Uchiha.

Don señor "hágase todo lo que yo mande" sinceramente, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?

Nada.

Qué curioso, él no tenía nada en la cabeza ¿Y yo? Lo tenía a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Levantarse amenazando al despertador no era una buena forma de empezar el día, pero era la forma a la que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Buscar que ver en la televisión-otra vez-por más de una hora era sumamente aburrido. Demasiado.

Y el resto de mi domingo, mi sagrado domingo, fue exactamente igual a mi sagrado domingo pasado.

Sola, aburrida y patética.

Salí al jardín a regar las plantas que seguramente morirían ahogadas.

Resignada a que ese día sería el más aburrido y rutinario de mi vida tomé la decisión de hacer algo diferente y extremo, algo que nunca hacia a menos que fuera demasiada la desesperación por la rutina. Ese día… iría de compras. ¡Kami! Es que jamás lo hacía. Odiaba ir de compras y no iba ni aunque me pusieran una pistola en la cabeza.

Y al entrar al centro comercial comprendí la razón del porque mi odio a las compras. Demasiada, demasiada gente.

-¿Por qué hoy? – dije dándome media vuelta rumbo a mi coche de nuevo.

Realmente estaba lleno. A duras penas podía avanzar rumbo a la salida. ¿Por qué había demasiada gente?

_Es domingo, ¿qué esperabas?_ – me respondí mentalmente.

-Cierto – murmuré. – Domingo.

-¿Y? – escuché una irritante voz cercana. Algún idiota que iba de salida como yo. El mundo estaba lleno de ellos.

-¿No te gustan los domingos? – escuché la misma voz. Curiosamente, muy parecida a la de él. Ese idiota, me estaba volviendo loca por su culpa. ¿Alucinaba con él ahora? Patético.

-¿Ideas mías o me estas ignorando? – pobre idiota, era ignorado en pleno centro comercial.

Por un momento sentí curiosidad y quise voltear a ver quién era el idiota y quien la que le ignoraba. Mi instinto maduro me dijo que no. Al ver al idiota tal vez no me aguantaría la risa.

Oh,oh, mi lado humano era más fuerte. Quizás solo reírme levemente en su cara, no me haría daño. Además ya casi estaba afuera rumbo al estacionamiento. Un poco de diversión antes de llegar a mi coche y nadie saldría lastimado.

Y estaba a punto de hacerlo si no fuera porque las cosas pasaron en cuestión de segundos.

-Hmp – fue lo último que escuche antes de sufrir un ataque masivo a mis sentidos.

Mientras razonaba donde había escuchado ese "hmp" ya estaba siendo obligada a volver la vista hacia atrás. No, no fue mi impulso, fue otra cosa, unas manos que me jalaban hacia atrás.

Y entonces…

Era Sasuke Uchiha. No alucinaba, no esa vez.

-¿Qué…?

-No me digas que no escuchaste que te hablaba. – dijo casi regañándome.

-Yo…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – interesante pregunta, ya que me estaba jalando hacia algún lugar del estacionamiento.

-Me aburría en casa – respondió abriendo la puerta de su convertible. – sube.

-Ni loca – respondí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Eres raro – dije soltándome de su agarre.

-¿Raro?

-Me quieres raptar para violarme o algo así, ¿cierto? – desgraciadamente cuando estaba nerviosa hablaba cosas sin sentido.

Pude notar por su expresión que se debatía entre reír o salir huyendo de mi lado.

Su lado humano seguramente estaba activado porque no huyo.

Tal vez solo prefirió quedarse para hacerme sufrir. Tal vez.

-Deja de decir tonterías, suenas como si estuvieras borracha – me dijo al oído – vámonos.

Casi a la fuerza me subió al coche. Por un momento pensé que de verdad me secuestraria. La velocidad a la que iba me decía que era muy probable que así fuera. Pero me resultaba difícil pensar que su escondite fuera una cafetería. Porque ahí fue donde me llevó.

-No terminamos nuestra plática – se justificó sentándose frente a mi.

-Te dije que lo pensaría – le corregí.

-Y ¿lo has pensado?

-No.

-¿No lo has pensado o la respuesta es no?

-La respuesta es no.

-¿no? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Límpiate los oídos – le grité – la respuesta es NO.

-Hmp… eso lo veremos.

Sasuke se levantó sin esperar una respuesta mía y cuando regresó traía un plato de pastel de chocolate consigo.

-Esto es increíble – murmuré.

-¿Qué? – pregunto confundido.

-Nada.

-Como sea – carraspeo - ¿De verdad…?

-Espera – le interrumpí - ¿Qué esperas que haga?

-¿Disculpa? – arqueo una ceja.

-Esto de nuestra promesa… ¿Qué finalidad tiene?

-Fácil – me sonrió – Ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Pretendes ayudarme haciendo que me case cuando acabo de divorciarme?

-En realidad, mi plan es sacarte de esa aburrida vida que llevas. Incluso a mi me aburre.

-¿Mi vida…?

-Se que estas sufriendo por… como se llame, entonces divirtámonos, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Es en serio?

-Entonces… ¿aceptas? – pregunto con una voz cargada de inocencia. Como si la que le tortura fuese yo.

-¿Ahora me preguntas si estoy de acuerdo? – me burlé incrédula.

Sasuke suspiro.

-Trato de ser amable para que aceptes – respondió encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Qué? – grité sorprendida después de asimilar sus palabras.

-Creí que a las chicas les gustaba la amabilidad.

¡¿AMABILIDAD?

¿Quién le hizo creer que todas las mujeres queremos a alguien amable con nosotras?

No todas las chicas bonitas quieren chicos lindos. ¿O sí?

Sin embargo, ¿quién nos entiende? Supongo que ni nosotras mismas.

Aun así, ¿quién me manda a mí a escucharle? Después de todo, ahí estaba de nuevo. No sé de qué me quejo si… ahí estaba… escuchando cada estúpida palabra que él decía.

Era igual que cuando empezábamos ser amigos, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que no me amaba, porque, ¡joder, hablamos de Sasuke Uchiha! Aquel tipo que le prometía el sol, luna y estrellas a todas las que tengan falda ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora que tenía 23?

No, él jamás cambiaria. Fue mi amigo casi 2 años. 2 laaaaaaaaaargos y cansados años en los que había tenido que soportar sus constantes cambios de mal humor, su falta de interés en algunas cosas que yo consideraba importantes y peor aun… sus gustos al elegir novias. Sí, eso sin duda era lo peor de él.

¿Celos? ¡Qué va! Es solo que… ni ahora entiendo que es.

Siempre que estaba con él me sentía tan patética simplemente ahí sentada observándole revolver su cabello, pronunciar leves "hmps" y mirar perdidamente a la nada. La mayoría de las veces pensaba que él probablemente ni siquiera sabía que YO estaba ahí. Y siendo sincera me resultaba imposible alejarme de su lado aunque quisiera. Para mí era todo un placer verle fijamente a él y a sus hermosos ojos negros, largas pestañas, cuerpo perfecto-PERFECTO. Ser su amiga me daba acceso a los fines de semana en su piscina-. Si, si alguien sabia de la perfección corporal de Sasuke, era yo.

Y sin duda alguna, también me provocaba placer ver la cara de su fila de admiradoras… todas ellas me veían con ojos suicidas por ser la chica que pasara lo que pasara aun seguía a su lado. Muchas personas me preguntaban cómo podía soportarlo. Siendo sinceros, creo que Sasuke es demasiado, no dudo que siga siendo demasiado bipolar y que, como antes, se moleste por todo lo que no le gusta, odia los dulces, tiene mal genio y se despierta de un humor de los 1000 demonios… si, así es como era entonces… así es ahora.

Pero no todo el tiempo era así… debía reconocer qué… era a veces lindo, a veces simpático y a veces… amable.

_Brillante Sakura, tu inteligencia deslumbra_

Y por si me faltaba algo… su carta fuerte, esa a la que no me podía negar…

Su sonrisa.

Y con una de esas fue suficiente para que dijera esa palabra que había bloqueado en mi mente.

-Acepto.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente – suspiré sintiéndome derrotada.

-¿No te vas a arrepentir luego? Porque yo tengo buena memoria…

-No – respondí ya cansada.

-Excelente decisión – Sasuke sonrió triunfante.

_Sabes que hay algo malo en ti cuando te das cuenta que cometiste un error y lo aceptas… y sabes que eres realmente idiota cuando te das cuenta que es demasiado tarde para arreglar tu error._

Fue un impulso. En un maldito momento de impulso lo hice, y ahora debía cumplir con mi palabra.

Después de apagar el maldito despertador y bañarme, salí rumbo al hospital. Observe a las personas que estaban afuera de mi consultorio esperándome. Probablemente ese sería un laaaaaargo dia.

A pesar de que verdaderamente estaba resultando ese un día pesado, no podía sacarme al idiota de Sasuke de la cabeza. ¿Cómo fui a caer en su juego tan rápido?

A la hora del almuerzo decidí no almorzar en casa sola, sabía que si manejaba hasta ahí con ese humor que tenia probablemente acabaría mal matando a alguien, así que almorcé en el lugar donde sabia iban mis compañeros de trabajo, quienes al verme ahí me invitaron a almorzar con ellos. Todos eran muy agradables, pero se veía que se sentían tensos y sorprendidos con mi presencia, ya que para ser sinceros, yo nunca hablaba con ellos más de lo normal. Prefería almorzar sola ya que así evitaba preguntas sobre mi familia y ex esposo.

Cuando llegue a casa esa tarde recibí una llamada inesperada.

-¿Quién habla? – pregunte cansada.

-¿Quién crees?

Esa maldita voz de nuevo.

-Uchiha, ¿no tienes a nadie más a quien molestar? – Suspiré – espera… ¿Por qué tienes mi número?

-Ino me lo dio.

Lógico.

-¿Estás ahí? – preguntó

-¿Qué quieres?

-Saludarte.

-Saludarme – repetí – ¿y…?

Me parecía imposible que Sasuke Uchiha llamara para saludar. Ni cuando éramos buenos amigos lo hacía.

Le escuche suspirar.

-…Y saber cómo vas.

-Ya madura – dije en un tono que hasta a mi me sonó amargado.

-¿Qué?

-Oye, no tiene ni 24 horas que acepte tu estúpido juego, así que porque no mejor te vas a…

-1 semana – me interrumpió claramente enojado – tienes una semana.

-¿Estás loco?

-Escucha, soy Sasuke Uchiha y todo lo que prometo lo cumplo… así que porque no maduras tú y vas a buscar de una vez…

-Pues, pues… yo me llamo Sakura Haruno y digo que no pienso seguirte el jueguito mas.

-te recuerdo que dijiste que no te echarías para atrás, ¿quieres molestarme Sakura? Porque si es así puedo imponerte condiciones.

-¿Condiciones?

-Tienes una semana… para encontrar a Yuto, Kaito y Rui.

-¿Yuto, Kaito y Rui…?

-Te lo dije, yo tengo buena memoria.

Sasuke colgó y me dejo con la duda. ¿De quienes estaba hablando? Aun más extraño es que yo recuerdo esos nombres, los había escuchado juntos en alguna parte… ¿pero dónde?

Camine a mi habitación tratando de recordar algo de esos nombres. Cuando estuve dispuesta a acostarme a dormir un rato recordé.

-El diario – grité levantándome de la cama.

Busque entre mis cosas la pequeña libretita y cuando di con ella tuve que leer rápidamente casi todo para encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

_-… el primero será… Yuto, el segundo Kaito y el tercero… Rui._

Entonces comprendí todo,

¿Estaba idiota o qué?

Tome mi celular y marque el número de la última llamada que recibí. Ese idiota me debía una explicación.

-¿Diga?

-¡Dime que es una broma!

-¿Sakura?

-¿Quién más? – Grite ya desesperada - ¿Dónde supones que buscare a esos tipos?

-Acabas… ¿acabas de recordar…?

-Sí, lo acabo de recordar.

-Hmp

-Pero no me cambies el tema… aunque supiera donde están, ¿cómo le haré para…?

-Tienes 2 semanas.

-Pero…

-¿Es todo?

-Imbécil. – le colgué.

Supongo que esa vez ni siquiera él tenía una respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Levantarme maldiciendo al despertador no fue precisamente lo que hice esa mañana. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos para eso.

Llame a Ino y le cite para desayunar juntas. Media hora después ella ya estaba parada en mi puerta sonriendo como si acabara de enterarse de algo realmente importante.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto arrancando su coche.

-A desayunar, muero de hambre – respondí suspirando - ¿qué tienes? Luces realmente feliz.

-Lo estoy, frentona – respondió usando mi viejo apodo.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Me hace feliz que me haigas llamado.

-Ya veo.

-Tantísimos años sin salir juntas.

-Exageras…el fin de semana...

-Hay sabes que me gusta hacerte dramas – se burló Ino.

Típico de ella, exagerar todo.

En realidad Ino era muy importante para mí, y el verla de nuevo sabiendo que podía confiar en ella me hizo sentir más tranquila.

-Ino… necesito contarte algo.

Ino me miro sorprendida, como si le acabara de contar acerca de un crimen.

-Te escucho.

Comencé contándole la relación que teníamos Sasuke y yo, hasta llegar a la promesa que teníamos. Ino escucho en silencio y muy tranquila. En ningún momento me interrumpió y solo sonrió cuando la charla lo ameritaba. Realmente ya extrañaba esas pláticas con ella.

-¿Esto es en serio? – preguntó sorprendida cuando termine de contarle lo que pasaba.

-Por desgracia.

-Suena divertido.

-¿Divertido?

-Si – asintió emocionada – te ayudare.

-¿Estás loca? – Dije sorprendida – Ino, no entiendes. Él pretende que me case con…

-Él nunca te dijo como te casarías.

-¿Cómo?

-Te ayudaré, yo sé donde trabajan Yuto y Rui.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, y este fin de semana habrá una feria en la plaza y recuerdo perfectamente que siempre ponen un registro de matrimonios falsos, solo mientras dura la feria.

-¡Perfecto! – suspire tranquila. – vamos juntas.

-Suena bien – me sonrió antes de terminar su café.

_Parecía un sueño, pero no… era más real que mi vida misma._

Esposo #1

Me quedaban exactamente una semana y 1 días. 8 días. Me había tomado mucho tiempo encontrar a Yuto e invitarlo a la feria. Ino le había dicho que era un paseo que daríamos todos.

Puntualmente llegaron Naruto, Hinata, y por supuesto, Sasuke también. ¡Qué sorpresa! Seguramente él nunca se perdería una oportunidad perfecta para humillarme.

-Buenas noches – saludo Sasuke como si fuera la persona más agradable del mundo.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke – le respondí educadamente, pero cuando todos los chicos se alejaron le metí una fuerte patada en la rodilla. Sonreí tranquila cuando volví al lado de Ino buscando protección. Pobre Sasuke, le vi irse detrás de un montón de gente.

Cuando volvió a unirse a nuestro grupo se veía ligeramente enfadado.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunte con tono preocupado.

-Si – respondió sin mirarme.

-Que bueno – le sonreí.

En cuanto Kaito llego corrí a su lado. Sasuke me miro confuso, pero a vi a Ino acercarse discretamente a susurrarle algo y después él sonrió.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – le pregunte a Ino cuando se acerco a mí.

-Que él es Yuto – respondió ladeando la cabeza para señalar a Yuto.

El resto de la bendita noche me la pase buscando el sitio de matrimonios falsos.

-Frentona subamos ahí – me pidió Ino señalando la montaña rusa.

-¿Qué? – pregunte desconcertada, realmente había frio y una rápida montaña rusa seguro no mejoraban las cosas. Además de mi miedo a las alturas.

-No seas miedosa – dijo metiéndome un codazo cerca de las costillas – seguro desde ahí podemos ver toda la feria.

-Cerda eres tan inteligente – grite jalándola para que se sentara a mi lado en el juego.

Le pedí al encargado que revisara varias veces si estaba bien puesto mi cinturón de seguridad.

-Exageras – me regaño Ino.

-Eso dices ahora, pero imagínate si muriera, que será de ti sin mí…

Ino se empezó a reír por mi comentario.

El juego empezó a andar y justo cuando estuvimos arriba… no pude ver nada ya que bajamos tan rápidamente que pensé que deje mi alma en la cima de esa cosa.

-¡Increíble! – gritaba Ino emocionada.

Siendo sincera no vi toda mi vida paras frente a mis ojos, pero sí que vi mi muerte con cada vez que bajaba y subía el carrito velozmente.

Escuché a Ino gritar algo pero no estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

A penas bajamos del juego me sentí feliz de seguir viva, a lo lejos vi a Sasuke riéndose de mis desgracias.

-Lo encontré – gritó Ino sacándome de mis pensamientos y dando pequeños saltitos de emoción.

-¿Cómo? – pregunte emocionada.

-Lo vi desde arriba en la montaña rusa.

-¡Dime donde! – pedí emocionada.

Ino me indicó por donde estaba y entre ella y yo planeamos como llevar a todos hacia ahí.

-Yuto – le llame con la voz más dulce que se me ocurrió - ¿Nos casamos?

-¿Qué? – Yuto me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendido por lo que le dije. Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia mi igualmente sorprendido. – Sakura, yo…

-Tranquilo – sonreí – en ese lugar son falsos, solo mientras dura la feria… ¿aceptas? Solo es un juego. – aseguré señalándole el lugar de donde salían varias parejas de jóvenes.

-Pues… suena bien – suspiro.

-0 y va 1 – le dije a Sasuke antes de firmar el papel que nos dieron.

Debo confesar que el resto de la noche fue demasiado aburrido. Una vez conseguido mi objetivo… lo demás me parecía aburrido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jelow x3 perdón, estoy terminando mi semana de exámenes y tengo aun muchos trabajos pendientes u.u'

Kimi (: gracias x ayudarme con este capítulo :B jaja es que eres tan dramática q a veces t uso a ti para describir la bipolaridad de Sakura :P

Prometo actualizar pronto :S x cierto, supuestamente iba a ser d 2 caps pero :B mientras escribió sale mas y mas y un poco mas d ideas y aqi estamos D:

En fin, u.u' espero no me linchen x mi falta de imaginación y deseo q tngas buen inicio de semana ;D

Atte

Angiie Hatake Uchiha (Muy pronto ._. )


	4. Problemas

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

SasuSaku (L)

Continuación…

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ya entraste una vez en mi vida y de alguna forma inexplicable me hiciste sufrir, ¿Qué esperas de mí ahora? Una persona no puede recibir dos golpes en el mismo lugar sin resultar irremediablemente herida._

-Es una broma ¿cierto? – me preguntó Sasuke enfadado mientras los demás compraban manzanas con caramelo.

-¿Porqué? Creí que teníamos un trato – dije inocentemente – me retaste y estoy cumpliendo.

-Estás loca. – suspiro.

-No más que tú – le mostré la lengua.

-Aunque reconozco que me sorprendes – sonrió falsamente – no creí realmente que cumplieras el trato.

-Ya ves que sí – dije separándome de su lado y caminando hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¿Compramos algo para cenar? – pregunto Ino.

-Claro – respondí – aunque se me antoja algo dulce.

-¿Dulce? – preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Yuto.

-¿No te gustan los dulces, Yuto?

-Para nada – confeso.

Vi a Sasuke sonreír mientras caminaba lentamente hasta quedar junto a mí.

-Creo que acabas de encontrar a tu pareja perfecta – se burló – es perfecto para ti, hasta en los gustos.

-Idiota – le susurré. – no sé de que hablas, si tu también odias los dulces.

-Lo sé, pero yo soy Sasuke Uchiha. – respondió.

-Tsk, ¿solo eso dirás? – Hice una mueca – acabas de dar la respuesta del millón. – me burlé usando el mismo tono sarcástico que él.

Realmente era un idiota.

-Nos vemos – se despidió Sasuke – mañana estaré ocupado, así que mejor me voy.

-Igual yo – le seguí – Ino mañana me pasas la dirección que te pedí, por favor.

-¿Dirección? – tonta Ino, se suponía que así le recordaría que me pasara el numero de Rui.

Ino me miro con una cara que a gritos me decía que no había entendido nada.

-Emm… mañana hablamos – dijo Ino aun sin recordar.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – le respondí.

Me di la vuelta dándome cuenta que Sasuke seguía ahí parado esperándome.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te esperaba – si, tenía razón.

-¿Cómo para qué?

-No terminamos de hablar.

-Ni siquiera sé cuando comenzamos a hablar.

-Hmp, vaya que eres fría.

-Tal vez aprendí del mejor – le dije sarcásticamente. – como sea, llevo 1 y me faltan 2, te arrepentirás de llamarme cobarde.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Él se fue enfadado hacia su coche, y yo por primera vez me sentía victoriosa.

…

Me levante bostezando justo antes de que sonara el despertador, mire mis plantas que llevaban 1 semana sin ser regadas.

-Mmm… más tarde – dije anotando en mi agenda como pendiente el regar las flores.

Volví la vista hacia el calendario de la cocina.

-Una semana – suspire – aun me faltan 2 tipos y una semana.

Comenzaba a pensar que eso sería imposible o más bien aburrido.

-Seguramente este será otro domingo aburrido – suspiré. Necesitaba una buena distracción.

Tome mi celular y comencé a escuchar música. Eso siempre me quitaba el aburrimiento solo por un rato.

Y cuando la música dejo de surtir efecto, encendí la televisión. Específicamente: canales de noticias. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ahí encontraría una pista de Kaito o de Rui, después de todo solo eran dos simple humanos que debían estar en cualquier parte del mundo.

Por primera vez le presté atención a la hora y media que tardaba el noticiero de las 7 am.

Ino me había dicho por donde vivía Rui, así que decidí dar un pequeño "paseo" justamente cerca de su casa.

¿Quién me iba ver interesada por la sociedad? Sinceramente Sasuke tenía razón en cuanto a que mi ex esposo me había cambiado. Después de casarme con él me había una obsesionada por mi trabajo y esposo, pero un año después cuando mis problemas maritales empezaron a surgir, me dejo de importar él y lo que hacía con su vida. Me volví un poquito amargada y solo era feliz en mi trabajo, si es que a eso se le consideraba felicidad.

Baje de mi coche al encontrarme con un lindo parque. Me senté debajo de un árbol y suspire tranquilamente. Podía sentir una nueva emoción en mi, seguramente era esa paz que tenía varios días sin sentir.

-Podría… podría quedarme aquí dormida – susurré sintiendo como mis parpados se volvían mas y mas pesados.

-No se lo recomiendo – escuché que alguien me decía.

Una voz conocida, pero no la de siempre.

-Hola – me saludó. Era un joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés. – ¿me recuerdas?

-Hola, ¿debería? – pregunté sorprendida y levantándome del suelo.

-no, no deberías. – respondió después de reír por mi pregunta.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Aunque, tal vez recuerdes más a mi hermano que a mí.

-Tu hermano…

-Rui. – informó. – mi hermano Rui, estudio contigo, ¿a él lo recuerdas?

-Por supuesto – sonreí. Después de todo, salir de vez en cuando era una buena idea.

-Me alegro.

-¿Pero tú como me conoces? – le pregunté un poco desconcertada.

-Bueno – se sonrojó – las fotos de mi hermano.

_Claro, era obvio._

-¿Y cómo esta él?

-¡Perfectamente! Ahora tiene una hermosa niña de 1 año.

_Oh oh… _

-Es… ¿casado?

-Por supuesto – respondió serio – a su edad la mayoría están casados, ¿tú no?

_Todo iba bien… hasta que toco ese tema._

-Yo… – ¿Qué sería correcto responder? ¿Sí o no? Tictac ¿Por qué no tenía nada preparado ante esta pregunta? – Lo estoy.

_De todas las respuestas posibles, "Lo estoy" es la más… estúpida._

-Ohh que… bien – dijo serio.

-Y… ¿vives cerca? – Pregunté tratando de sonar amable - ¿te llevo a tu casa? – me ofrecí para averiguar cuál era la casa de Rui.

-Sí, vivo a la vuelta – respondió con un notable cambio de humor.

-De acuerdo – trate de sonreír. – me tengo que ir.

-Hasta luego – se despidió.

Suspiré cuando estuve en mi auto. Ese chico… tsk, me desespero con solo 2 minutos hablando. Aunque claro, quizás fue menos de un minuto.

Pero… ahora tenía un nuevo problema.

Si no fuera un problema para mí… diría que se estaba poniendo emocionante la situación. Pero como era mi propio problema… ¡diablos! Sasuke Uchiha debía morir por meterme en tantos problemas.

Maneje lo más rápido que el tráfico me permitía por las calles que ya me conocía de memoria.

Entré a mi casa casi corriendo y marqué el número que menos quería marcar, el de aquella persona que por desgracia estaba más que presente en mi cabeza.

-¿Sasuke? – dije tan fríamente como si estuviera siendo amenazada con una pistola en la cabeza.

-Sakura – le escuché sorprendido – ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Hmp, ¿de qué?

-¿Dónde te puedo ver?

-Ahora mismo estoy llegando del gimnasio… te veo en el café del otro día en una hora, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien – acepté mirando de reojo mi reloj de la cocina.

Colgué.

Tenía media hora para llegar al café. Mi familia siempre decía que yo tenía una contradicción emocional. Sencillamente porque siempre llegaba tarde a los lugares que me citaban, pero si por algún motivo llegaba temprano… era impaciente, demasiado.

Me senté en el sillón y prendí la televisión mientras sacaba cuentas de mi tiempo.

5 minutos para llegar al café en mi coche me daban 25 minutos para relajarme y llegar de un humor aceptable y que no le rompiera la cara a Sasuke.

Me acosté en el sillón mientras buscaba algo que ver. Estaban pasando películas de terror muy interesantes, pero por desgracia tenia tanto sueño que no me asustaban tanto.

Bostezaba y bostezaba, pero al parecer mi reloj no avanzaba. Al menos no con la velocidad que necesitaba

Apague la televisión, para que seguir viéndola si en mi opinión todas acababan iguales. Además, ni la protagonista de la película tendría una muerte tan dolorosa como la que le esperaba a Sasuke. El sí que sufriría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Es casado? – prácticamente se burlaba en mi cara.

-Sí, ya te lo dije 2 veces – dije enfadada.

-¿Enserio? – decía sin quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

-¡Que si!

-Hmp, ¿y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-¿Yo? Tú me metiste en esto, así que ayúdame.

-Pues yo no creo que su esposa acepte que te cases con él, ni siquiera jugando.

-Idiota, obvio que no aceptaría.

-Te queda una semana.

-A ti te queda exactamente 1 hora de vida si no me ayudas.

-Jamás te obligue, no es como si te hubiera puesto una pistola en la cabeza.

Le mire furiosa. ¿Ahora resulta que la culpable era yo? Tsk, realmente idiota.

-¿Cual es el problema?

-Tú eres mi problema, desde que te conocí no he hecho más que meterme en problemas y…

-¿No es mejor así?

_¿Mejor? Si esa era su idea de mejor…_

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es más divertido, ¿no?

-¿Diversión?

_Ideas mías, ¿o ese idiota trataba de jugar con mi mente? No le daría el gusto._

-Estabas amargada, al menos con esto ya no haces lo mismo que hacías todos los días.

-¿Que te importa lo que haga o no?

-Haz lo que quieras, no es el único que se llama Rui en todo el planeta tierra.

-¿Puedo buscar a otro?

-Ya que.

-Bien…

-Lo cual será interesante porque… no creo que conozcas a otro.

-¿Te parezco una persona antisocial?

-Realmente sí. – Dijo sin pena – al menos yo desde Corea mantenía el contacto con mis viejos amigos…

-Bien, te mostraré que yo también.

-Te recuerdo que la feria se ha ido ayer.

-No la necesitare, tengo un plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Necesito un plan! – grite dramáticamente cuando entre a casa de Ino.

-No me digas – respondió Ino sarcástica.

-Rui está casado y me quedan como 6 días…

-Ya me dijiste cuando hablamos por teléfono, pero… dime, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Uchiha?

-Me dijo… "Haz lo que quieras, no es el único que se llama Rui en todo el planeta tierra" – dije imitando pobremente su tono de voz – Y no sé qué hacer… ¿conoces a algún Rui?

-No.

-No me estas ayudando Ino.

-Es muy difícil tu problema.

-¿Tú crees?

Ino suspiro y se dejo caer en su impecable sillón blanco.

-¿Sai no está? – pregunte mirando a todos lados.

-No, tiene mucho trabajo últimamente.

-Entiendo.

-Por cierto… – dudó – nada olvídalo.

-¿Qué? Dímelo – pedí.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es que…

-Ino, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. – le recordé con tono de reproche.

-De acuerdo – suspiró – ayer, Sai y yo fuimos al centro comercial y vimos a tu… ex esposo con…

Ino no necesito terminar la frase para que yo entendiera el mensaje.

-Con "esa" – aun así, quería saber.

-Sí. – asintió apenada.

-Mmm.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupada.

-¿Por qué no estarlo? Tiene una semana en la que él es en lo último que pienso.

-Me alegro.

-Ino ¿vamos al centro comercial? Necesito comprar un regalo para un compañero del trabajo.

-Cla… claro – dijo algo sorprendida – creí que no te gustaba el centro comercial.

-Pues… no es tan malo, creo.

-¿Ya no odias a la sociedad? – pregunto mientras buscaba las llaves de su coche.

-Ja ja ja muy graciosa, Ino.

-Vamos, frentona – me dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-De acuerdo, cerda – respondí emocionada. – A lo mejor y ahí encuentro a algún Rui.

-Sí, y ya nos hace falta divertirnos un rato.

-Como sea, aun no se qué hacer.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo – dijo arrancando el coche – no te preocupes.

2 días mas y aun no se nos ocurría nada.

Desde la última vez que nos vimos, Sasuke me llamaba cada mañana para recordarme cuantos días me quedaban. Y cuando no contestaba… el muy idiota me lo recordaba en un mensaje de texto.

Mis uñas ya estaban más que pequeñas de tanto que me las había mordido estos días por los nervios que me daban no poder ganarle.

-¿conoces a algún Rui? – le pregunte a Hinata por teléfono.

-No, Naruto ya te había dicho que no.

-¿En serio?

-Sip.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Eso se ponía más difícil.

Me acosté en mi cama y saque el diario de donde lo había escondido para no recordar nada.

-Veamos…

Sí, todo había sido mi culpa. Si para empezar yo me hubiera portado bien, jamás hubiera ido a parar en la oficina de Tsunade y…

-Lo hecho esta hecho – me dije cerrando el diario de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien – suspiré – dime que tienes un plan, Ino.

-No, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Porque no te saltas al tal Rui. Aun queda otro, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Entonces busca al otro y ya después buscamos a un Rui.

-Quedan exactamente 3 días y aun me faltan 2.

-Bien, ¿Cómo se llama el otro?

-Espera – dije levantándome del sillón en el que estaba y caminando a mi cuarto a buscar el diario. Busque la pagina que ya estaba más que marcada de tanto que ya lo veía y leí específicamente los nombres que habían en ella.

Yuto, Rui y Kaito.

Volví a cerrar el diario y a aguardarlo en el lugar en el que siempre lo dejaba.

-Se llama… – ¡que torpe había sido! – ¡Ino! – Grité emocionada – se llama Kaito, se llama Kaito.

Ino me miró como si estuviera loca.

-Bien, que lindo nombre tiene, ¿pero que…?

-Kaito, como mi ex esposo.

-Lo siento, Saku…

-No, no lo sientas, eso es bueno…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya estuve casada con él.

-¿Y?

-Ahora solo debo preocuparme por Rui.

-Ya entendí – dijo Ino sonriente – Bien, busquemos a un Rui.

-De acuerdo.

…

..

.

Una de las ventajas de que Ino fuera mi mejor amiga, era que era la persona más sociable que conocía.

-No me meteré de colada a una fiesta, Ino.

-Hay no seas amargada, nadie lo sabrá… es una fiesta de disfraces. – dijo jalándome del brazo. – Además, te queda muy bien ese disfraz…

-Una novia muerta, ¡qué ironía!

-Nadie te reconocerá, no te preocupes.

-Si – dije empezando a caminar por mi cuenta – además, tú te ves muy bien en tu disfraz de bruja… te queda perfecto.

Ino detuvo de golpe su caminar.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo sorprendida.

-Ya, camina – dije mientras esta vez era yo la que la jalaba para que caminara rápido.

Cuando entramos vimos un montón de personas disfrazadas, personas que ni conocía pero con las que tendría que hablar si quería terminar con ese estúpido juego.

-Hola – me hablo un tipo disfrazado de calabaza.

-Hola – respondí apenada.

Volví la mirada hacia donde estaba Ino. Definitivamente eso de socializar se le daba de maravilla.

-Gracias – le escuche decir a unos chicos vestidos de jugadores de futbol americano mientras ellos la veían confundidos. Después de todo, esa era una fiesta escolar y todos ahí se conocían. Seguramente todos se preguntaban ahí ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Esperaba que al menos Ino tuviera una brillante idea para sacarnos del lio en el que seguramente nos meteríamos si nos descubrían.

-¿Le has preguntado a alguien? – me pregunto casi gritando, ya que el ruido de la música impedía que le escuchara bien.

-Aun no, ¿y tú?

-A esos chicos de ahí – dijo señalando al equipo de futbol.

-¿Qué dijeron?

-Que en esta fiesta hay 2 tipos que se llaman Rui.

-¡¿En serio?

Ino asintió orgullosa.

-¡Me parece fabuloso! – Dije emocionada – ¿pero cómo les buscaremos?

-Ese es el problema. – respondió algo decepcionada.

-Bien – dije tratando de conservar la seguridad en mi – preguntemos.

-Obvio – dijo igual de animada.

Me acerque a un grupo de porristas que se reían de un grupo de snobs que bailaban cerca de ellas.

-Ehh disculpen – dije algo nerviosa – ¿Han visto a Rui?

Cualquiera de los 2 que estuviera sería bueno.

-¿Rui? – repitió una pensando – me parece que estaba cerca de la barra.

-Gracias – dije simpáticamente.

-¿Quién era ella? – escuche que susurró una mientras yo me daba la vuelta.

-No lo sé, pero me gusta su disfraz – le respondieron.

-Ino – grité a mi amiga cuando pase junto a ella.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Encontré a uno.

-Igual yo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, esas chicas me dijeron que está en la barra de bebidas.

-Sí, igual a mí.

-Por cierto, me dijeron que es muy guapo – dijo de la nada.

-Rayos. – grite enfadada.

-¿Qué?

-Olvide preguntar de que va disfrazado.

-No te preocupes – me calmó Ino. – Me dijeron que esta vestido de vampiro.

-¡Eres genial Ino!

-Lo sé, vamos.

Buscamos por todos lados entre el montón de gente a algún tipo vestido de vampiro que estuviera cerca de la barra.

-Lo encontré – grito Ino emocionada.

Volví la mirada y lo vi. Pese a que llevaba algo de maquillaje para a aparentar ser pálido como un vampiro, me sorprendió descubrir que efectivamente era guapo.

Comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia él, hasta que Ino me detuvo.

-¿Qué…? – pregunte confundida.

-Tiene compañía – dijo apuntando al tal Rui que estaba siendo besado por una chica pelirroja vestida de diabla.

-Bueno – dije dándome la vuelta – Tal vez…

-¡Karin! – escuchamos que gritaron.

-¿Karin? – Susurró Ino – ese nombre se me hace conocido.

-Karin – repitieron.

Entonces la chica pelirroja se separó del chico y miro en dirección a quien fuera que le llamaba.

-¡Karin! – Grité alarmada – Ino, es Karin.

-¿Karin la…?

-Sí, si la Karin que conocíamos…

-No inventes – me dijo enfadada – no puede ser…

Entonces ambas observamos mejor a la chica para descubrir que estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Karin! – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Esto no… esto no me podía estar pasando a mí…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

D: perdón que me tardé tanto! Ya tenía listo el cap. desde hace unos días pero no lo pude subir xq fui chantajeada D: obligada a ir a una fiesta d disfraces x mi amiga pero u.u' q oso jaja

Kimi (: gracias x primera vez m ayudaste con un capítulo :P

Prometo actualizar pronto :S y espero no me linchen x mi falta de imaginación :/

Atte

Angiie Hatake Uchiha (Muy pronto ._. ) espero…


	5. Ayuda

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

SasuSaku (L)

Continuación…

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si mal no recuerdo, había leído en una revista de curiosidades que Japón tenía 130 millones de habitantes aproximadamente.

Si, era interesante.

Sin embargo, por qué de esos 130 millones de personas… el único Rui con el que contaba tenía que estar con esa molesta chica.

-Saku, vámonos – me pidió Ino.

-Ino, necesito que…

-Bien – me interrumpió – hagamos esto, rápido.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Solo le diremos que te gusta su disfraz y que… se tome una foto contigo. Estás vestida de novia y el… bueno, se ve bien.

-Entonces le mostraré la foto a Sasuke y él pensara que nos casamos.

-El problema ahora es…

-Karin – resoplé.

Ambas miramos a la pelirroja fastidiosa de la cual no teníamos muy buenos recuerdos.

-Se ve igual de…

-Lo sé – me interrumpió Ino – No insultes, se oye mal.

-Nadie nos conoce aquí, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Tienes razón – aceptó – pero no vale la pena, vamos – dijo jalándome y llevándonos a una mesa desocupada pero cerca de donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunte confundida.

-Desde aquí veremos sus movimientos preparadas para actuar. – respondió como si estuviéramos en una misión imposible.

-Ino, cálmate.

-Esto es emocionante.

_Si claro – _pensé _– como no es su orgullo el que corre peligro._

-Oiga – grito Ino llamando la atención de un camarero. – ¿Puede traerme algo de tomar?

-Claro, ¿Qué desea? – pregunto el muchacho que tenía una capa.

-Un… coctel. – respondió sin apartar la mirada del lugar en donde estaba Karin.

-¿Y usted?

-2.

-¿2? – repitió buscando a mi lado señales de que iba acompañada de otra persona aparte de Ino.

-Si – respondí prácticamente recostándome en la silla – esto va para largo.

Como la mayoría de las veces… yo tenía razón.

-Ino, ya paso una hora – dije después de terminar mi octavo vaso de cerveza – realmente ya hasta estoy mareada.

Toda la noche nos quedamos ahí sentadas observándoles. Más bien, Ino se quedo ahí toda la noche observándoles. Realmente me sorprendían mucho ese par. ¡Estaban ciegos! Ino era demasiado indiscreta, prácticamente ya había volteado la silla y les estaba mirando sin disimulo.

-Sakura, parece que ya se van – dijo alterándose.

-Ino, es la tercera vez que lo dices.

-Pero es que ya se están despidiendo.

-Es la segunda vez que dices eso.

-Karin se fue por otro lado.

-Ino… – me lo pensé un momento – espera, eso es nuevo.

-Vaya – dijo posando su mirada en mi – es extraña.

-No más que nosotras que desperdiciamos la noche observándoles.

-Bueno, bueno, pero… es nuestra oportunidad.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte levantándome de la silla para estirarme.

-Karin se fue por otro lado.

Seguí la dirección de la mirada de Ino para encontrarme con que Karin estaba caminando en la dirección contraria a la de donde se encontraba Rui, mientras que él se despedía de un grupito de chicas que le sonreían coquetamente.

-¿Y eso qué? – dije regresando mi atención a Ino.

-Hay que aprovechar…

Ino se levanto de la silla y me jalo para acércanos al tal Rui. Si, tuvimos que empujar a demasiada gente para llegar, ¡con lo mucho que amaba a la sociedad! Todo para que cuando llegamos él ya no estaba.

-Es rápido – dije sorprendida.

-Pero no más que nosotras – completó Ino tomándome de la mano en dirección al estacionamiento.

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunté ilusionada. Una respuesta afirmativa de su parte no me venía mal en ese momento.

-A seguirlo – respondió rompiendo mis ilusiones de tener una larga noche de descanso.

-¡Ino! – grité frustrada.

-Hay no seas llorona y vamos. – se quejó subiéndose al coche y arrancando.

Ino tonta y exagerada. Ni siquiera yo estaba tan preocupada por encontrarlo, más bien a este punto de la noche ya estaba más que cansada.

-Ino mañana si trabajo – le grité subiéndome también al coche y estrellando su puerta con furia.

-Que gusto me da, sigue así y pronto cambiaras de coche – dijo en tono de burla. – solo que… no te esfuerces demasiado.

-Tonta – bufé.

Ino siguió el coche azul por casi toda la ciudad. El era muy veloz manejando, pero ¡por Dios! Cuando se lo proponía, Ino era todo un as al volante. Esa manera en la que manejaba… parecía que estaba en una carrera por su vida o algo parecido.

-Ino, te recuerdo que tomaste más de una copa en esa fiesta.

-Lo sé – dijo acelerando – que bueno, ¿no? Así pierdo el miedo a manejar más rápido.

Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y me aferre con fuerza al asiento. Sonaba estúpido, pero… tenía miedo.

Ino dio la vuelta en unas cuantas calles y de la nada frenó de golpe. Gracias que tenía el cinturón, si no probablemente hubiera acabado estrellándome e Ino hubiera acabado muerta después de la golpiza que le daría.

-Se metieron a ese departamento – dijo sorprendida.

-¿Se metieron?

-Sí, ¿ves el coche negro que está delante del de él?

-Si – dije aun dudando.

-Es el de Karin.

-¿Ellos…?

-Se citaron aquí. – respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

-Perfecto – suspiré – ahora sí, estoy perdida. Esa tipa sigue siendo igual de acosadora y celosa.

-No te preocupes frentona – me consoló – tengo un plan.

-¿Otro? – dije demasiado desanimada.

-Este funcionará.

-Eso espero.

Ino volvió a acelerar, pero esta vez en dirección contraria.

-Te llevaré a casa – prometió.

-Al fin – dije feliz.

Baje el vidrio de la ventana y asome solo un poco la cabeza. Realmente el clima se sentía muy bien. El aire limpio entrando por mis pulmones era muy relajante. Me acomodé mejor en mi asiento relajándome por completo.

Poco a poco sentí como el aire me adormecía.

-¿Sakura? – escuché la voz de Ino, pero estaba tan cansada que mis ojos no se abrían.

-Un ratito más – murmure poniendo un brazo sobre mi rostro para tapar mis ojos.

-Saku, ya llegamos a tu casa – sentía como me sacudía por los hombros.

-Está bien… – pero no me moví ni un poco.

-¡Frentona! – grito lo suficientemente alto como para levantarme. Listo, lo había conseguido. Posiblemente no podría dormir bien después, ese grito posiblemente me dejó medio sorda.

-Ya me levanté – dije mirando asustada todo a mi alrededor. – ¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi coche, en la puerta de tu casa – suspiró Ino.

-Nos vemos mañana – me despedí.

-Hasta mañana – dijo antes de marcharse.

Entré a mi casa encendiendo de una en una las luces de la casa. Estaba tan oscuro, ya me había acostumbrado a que mi ex esposo fuese el que prendía las luces, y cuando yo llegaba no tenía nada más que entrar con total seguridad.

Con mucha flojera me quité el maquillaje que Ino me había puesto para disfrazarme. Dejar mi cara completamente limpia me tomaría horas. Ino se había pasado un poco esa vez.

Puse unas cuantas canciones a reproducir en mi celular. Me di un baño para acostarme limpia y fresca a dormir.

-¡Lista! – dije viéndome orgullosa en el espejo. – al fin podré dormir. – suspiré.

Me puse la primera pijama que encontré y me acosté en la cama sin siquiera taparme con alguna sabana, ya que al primer contacto con el colchón acabé profundamente dormida.

Esa noche había soñado con Sasuke Uchiha diciéndome que era la mejor, que me amaba y que era valiente por cumplir mi promesa, porque ahora podría casarse conmigo.

El ruido de mi molesto celular me hizo despertar antes de saber qué pasaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

Ya eran exactamente las 6 en punto. Si quería llegar a mi trabajo tenía que levantarme rápido.

Me di la ducha más rápida de mi vida y me puse la ropa más cómoda que encontré. El cuerpo me dolía. Esas salidas con Ino solo estropeaban mi "condición sana".

Recordé el sonar de mi celular y lo revisé mientras desayunaba. Era un mensaje de Ino.

"_Saku, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo en tu casa. Tengo una buena idea."_

-Perfecto – suspiré – posiblemente sea un buen plan.

Después de todo, Ino no tenia tantos malos planes seguidos. Este debía ser bueno, y eso me hizo salir muy feliz de mi casa. Ir al trabajo en ese estado de ánimo era muy bueno… según yo.

-Buenos días – dije saludando a unas enfermeras en la entrada al hospital.

-Buen…os días – respondió una.

-¿Fue hacia nosotras? – escuché a la otra.

-Creo que sí.

Sonreí feliz mientas saludaba a todos mis conocidos con los que me cruzaba. Más de uno me miró con cara de sorpresa y otros con cara de molestia. Rara la vez iba de buen humor, posiblemente no todos tenían un buen concepto de mi.

Trabajé de lo más contenta ese día por más raro que sonaba.

A penas vi en mi reloj que era la hora de almorzar salí velozmente rumbo a mi coche. No podía esperar más para saber cual seria nuestro próximo movimiento.

¡Qué decepción!

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ino inocentemente.

-¿Es enserio?

-¿Mi plan? – Asentí – por supuesto.

-¿pedirle ayuda a Sasuke Uchiha?

-Si – respondió animada.

-No creo que quiera.

-Tendrá que hacerlo, no hay otra opción.

-Pero…

-¡Convéncelo!

_Si claro, como si fuera tan fácil como suena._

-Realmente esperaba un mejor plan viniendo de ti, Ino.

-Bueno, creo que es un buen plan.

-No te entiendo.

-El puede distraer a Karin.

-¿Una distracción?

-Solo para convencer a Rui de que te ayude.

-¿Cómo convencemos a Rui?

-Una foto, le pediremos la foto donde parezcan una pareja y yo me encargo de mostrarle un documento falso a Sasuke.

-¿Documento falso?

-Sakura, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – Dijo negando con la cabeza – actualmente hasta en internet puedes contraer un matrimonio falso, de juego.

-Es verdad – asentí como si fuera una niña pequeña que acababa de descubrir algo sumamente nuevo e interesante.

-Entonces…

-¡Yo convenceré a Sasuke!

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí de mi casa seguida por Ino.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó curiosa.

-A trabajar y después a casa del idiota.

-¿Y sabes donde vive? – pregunto seria.

_Oh, oh._

-Ahhh…No.

-Lo imaginé – suspiró mientras me daba un pedazo de papel.

-¿Qué es?

-Su dirección.

-¿No vive donde antes?

-Esa era casa de sus padres – dijo frustrada – ahora vive en una casa que está un poco más lejos, ahí está la dirección – apunto al papel que estaba en mis manos.

-Gracias – sonreí alegre. – Eres la mejor, cerda.

Me despedí de Ino y regresé a mi trabajo aun más alegre. Tal vez, tal vez este plan funcionaria a la perfección.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toqué una, dos y tres veces el timbre de su puerta esperando alguna respuesta.

- Tsk, ¿Dónde rayos se metería ese idiota? – suspiré cansada.

-Atrás de ti, torpe.

Volví la mirada encontrándome con Sasuke parado casi detrás de mí sosteniendo una mochila.

-¿Ejercicio? – pregunte viéndolo con ropa deportiva.

-Sí.

-¿No trabajas? – pregunté curiosa.

-Sí.

-¿Cuando? – dije sin apartar la mirada de él – ¿dónde?

-Hmp, en la empresa de mi padre. – Respondió – si yo quiero, puedo trabajar desde mi casa.

-Interesante – dije sorprendida.

-Hmp, me toca preguntar – eso… no me gustaba – ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

-Realmente, ¿quieres saber?

-¿Fue Ino? – Obvio, ¿no?

-Tal vez.

-Hmp, ¿para qué viniste?

-Sasuke – suspiré – necesito tu ayuda.

-¿En qué?

-Nuestro juego.

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo enfadado.

-Ayúdame. – casi exigí.

-¿Yo porque?

-Tú me metiste en esto, ayúdame aunque sea una vez.

-Hmp.

-Es el último… solo esta vez – batir las pestañas tiernamente al parecer no causaban ningún efecto en él.

-¿Cómo? – dijo no muy seguro.

-Coquetea un rato con Karin.

-¿Karin? – Puso cara de confusión – La Karin que…

-Esa – dije antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Ni loco.

-Hazlo – le grité.

-No, además ¿no sabes ni siquiera decir un "por favor"?

_¿Alguna vez me había escuchado decir… esa frase? Ni siquiera yo me escuchaba tan seguido diciéndola. ¿Pedir por favor?… no, no, más bien… ¿pedir por favor a Sasuke Uchiha?… mmm no lo creo._

-No, no sé pronunciar… eso – susurré.

-¿Te enseño? – posiblemente, en otra situación, esa frase dicha con ese tono de voz que él usó me hubiera gustado… pero, en esta situación no.

-No lo creo.

-Hmp.

-¿Qué planeas ahora?

-Tú eres la que vino a pedirme ayuda, ¿Qué planeas tú?

-Bien – bufé – dejémonos de juegos. Si digo… esa frase, ¿me ayudaras?

-Lo pensaré. – como odiaba a ese tipo y sus tonos burlescos de voz.

-Olvídalo, yo puedo sola. – dije con mucha seguridad. Ni yo me creía poder sin su ayuda.

-¿Estás segura? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Lo estoy. – respondí convenciéndome mentalmente de que eso no era un error.

-¿Es tu última palabra?

-Lo es.

-Bien, entonces… suerte. – Dijo dándome un beso muy demasiado cerca de los labios. ¿Se estaba burlando de mi?

-La tendré. – ¿Cuándo rayos aprendería a cerrar la boca? Mi gran bocota era un gran problema, y aunque lo reconocía, no sabía cómo detenerlo.

-Bien.

Tomé mi bolso del sillón y me di la media vuelta llevándome en la espalda toda la dignidad y orgullo que aun poseía. Era un orgullo demasiado pesado y cada paso que daba trataba de mantenerme erguida frente a Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡No voy a poder yo sola! – me lamenté ya dentro de mi coche. – Idiota, idiota, idiota – me dije a mi misma golpeándome la gran frente que tenia con la palma de mi mano derecha.

Manejé un rato alrededor de la calle donde vivía Sasuke. Posiblemente… no, no podía regresar. Mi orgullo me lo impedía.

Orgullo, mi maldito orgullo que me daba satisfacción solo cuando todo me salía como yo quería. Desgraciadamente, esta vez parecía que nada iba a salir como esperaba.

-¿Y si lo olvidas por un momento? – me dije a mi misma. – Solo será por hoy… solo dejaré a un lado mi orgullo… por hoy.

Pero… si lo hacia una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo y eso no estaría bien.

-¡Nada de eso! No le daré la satisfacción de verme humillada frente a él.

Aceleré el coche y manejé velozmente a casa de Sasuke de nuevo. El se enteraría de una vez por todas quien era yo y que tan grande era mi orgullo.

Toqué un par de veces el timbre de su puerta. Escuché sus torpes pasos acercarse lentamente haciendo más y más fuerte el sonido. Cuando abrió la puerta y me vio no pudo hacer nada para ocultar su cara de sorpresa.

-¿Me extrañaste? – pregunto sonriendo de lado.

-Demasiado – dije imitando su tono arrogante.

-Hmp.

-De hecho, vine a… – ¿Cómo empezaba? Ahh, es verdad – Vine a…

_De algo estaba segura ahora. A veces, para salvar mi pellejo, es bueno dejar a un lado el orgullo pero siempre con dignidad. La dignidad, eso sí era intocable._

-¿Me ayudas? – Susurré – Por…favor…

Alcé mi cabeza que había mantenido baja de la vergüenza y lo primero que vi fue su cara de sorpresa. Realmente ni él ni yo estábamos seguros de lo que acababa de salir de mi boca.

Acababa de enloquecer.

_¡Un psicólogo! ¿Alguno cerca? Creo que necesitaré uno con urgencia después de esto._

-¿Y bien? – pregunte luego de un silencio incomodo.

-¿Qué?

-Me ayudaras, ¿cierto?

-Lo estoy pensando – respondió el muy maldito.

-Bien, ¿Qué has pensado?

-Aun no – respondió irritado – dame más tiempo.

-Bien, entonces dame una semana más de la apuesta.

-Una… ¿una semana? – Repitió – jamás acordamos que cambiara la fecha límite a tu voluntad.

-Hazlo… si quieres tiempo, dame tiempo.

-Está bien, está bien – resopló – te ayudaré.

-Gracias – grité abrazándolo con fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Este es – le mostré a Sasuke el lugar donde vimos a Karin entrar.

-¿Segura? – pregunto incrédulo acechando por la ventana.

-Completamente.

-Hmp, se nota que eres muy acosadora.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Conseguiste mi dirección, la del tal Rui, Yuto y ahora también… la de Karin.

-Tsk, cállate y vamos a… – mi idea de bajar del coche y tocar a la puerta de Karin se vio frustrada cuando la vimos salir de su casa acompañada de Rui.

-¿Son ellos? – preguntó Sasuke apuntándolos a ambos.

Finalmente había conocido a alguien igual de indiscreto que Ino. Me felicite internamente por haberme estacionado a una distancia considerable, porque si no ellos seguramente hubieran notado la acción de Sasuke.

-Si – murmuré – son ellos.

-Hmp, búscate otro.

-Idiota – le grité – solo me quedan 2 días y además, es guapo y…

-Ya, ya cállate – me interrumpió molesto – ese tipo tiene cara de pervertido, pero si quieres te ayudo, ya que.

Karin y Rui subieron al coche que antes habíamos seguido Ino y yo.

Maneje con toda la velocidad permitida por toda la ciudad tratando de no perderles el rastro.

Cuando finalmente se estacionaron baje rápido del coche seguida por Sasuke quien se veía ligeramente molesto.

Les seguimos ahora caminando por algunas tiendas en las que entraron. Sasuke ni siquiera hacia el intento de esconderse o camuflajearse entre la gente. Pero Karin en ningún momento se separaba de él.

Sasuke y yo nos metimos detrás de unos abrigos que estaban en oferta. Estaban demasiado apartados de ellos, pero en un reducido espacio que nos hacían difícil movernos.

-No la culpo – musité.

-¿Qué? – gruñó Sasuke.

-No culpo a Karin – me expliqué – Rui es muy guapo.

-Hmp. – llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ver esa expresión de enfado total en el rostro de Sasuke. – Me voy a casa – dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Espera – le tomé del brazo – prometiste ayudarme.

-Es muy idiota, Sakura – estaba enfadado – ¿No te das cuenta? – Sasuke me tomo de los hombros y me dio la vuelta haciéndome mirar en dirección a donde estaba Rui solo.

-Se separaron – dije emocionada – vamos…

-¡Espera! – me detuvo de nuevo antes de que empezara a andar. Entonces me di cuenta que Karin estaba a una corta distancia de él y mientras, Rui estaba coqueteando con unas cuantas chicas. – ¿Lo ves? Es muy idiota.

Si, era un idiota que probablemente sabía que era guapo y se aprovechaba de eso para ligarse a unas cuantas chicas.

-Es mejor así – dije mirándole seriamente – así se dejara tomar la foto.

-¿Foto? – Asentí – ¿Quieres que distraiga a esa molesta chica para que tú te tomes una foto con ese tipejo? – Asentí nuevamente – Estás loca si crees que lo haré.

Volví a posar mi mirada sobre la "linda parejita" encontrándolos esta vez juntos. Sentí la sangre abandonar mi cuerpo cuando vi que Karin y Rui distraídamente caminaban en dirección a donde estábamos el idiota y yo.

-¡Sasuke! – Grité desesperada – vienen hacia aquí, nos verán.

Sasuke poso su mirada hacia ellos también sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Y qué? – Gruñó – esa es la idea, ¿no?

-¡No seas idiota! – Dije dándole un golpe en el brazo – aun no. Cuando nos vean deben estar separados.

-Hmp.

Mire nerviosa a mi alrededor buscando un nuevo escondite, pero ellos ya estaban demasiado cerca.

Con la poca fuerza que de por si poseía empujé a Sasuke haciéndole caer escondido entre los abrigos de piel.

-Ahí quédate – le dije como si se tratara de un niño al que debía castigar.

Sasuke tenía una expresión de total enfado, pero le tiré un abrigo mas tapándole completamente y evitando que yo viera su rostro enfadado que me hacia ponerme nerviosa.

Me quedé parada demasiado cerca de donde había caído Sasuke tapándolo con mi cuerpo para evitar que alguien notara el lio que había armado con los abrigos para esconderle.

Karin y Rui se acercaron solo unos momentos en los que yo tuve que fingir que observaba la ropa también. En cuanto se fueron destape lentamente a Sasuke.

-Lo siento – murmure sin mirarle a la cara – era necesario.

Sasuke me miro enfadado sin responder.

-Me voy – anunció apartando la mirada de mi y caminando en dirección a la puerta.

-No – grité – Sasuke, no seas gruñón.

Sasuke volvió la mirada observándome completamente enfadado.

-¿Por favor? – dije tímidamente en un intento inútil de persuadirlo.

-Hmp, es inútil.

-Sasuke…

-¡Rui, por aquí! – era Karin, ¿Qué no ya se había ido?

-Viene de nuevo – dijo Sasuke frustrado.

Sin quererlo habíamos salido de nuestro escondite y estábamos cerca de las cajas para pagar.

-Rápido – grité nerviosa – escóndete de nuevo. – pero no pude empujarle.

Esta vez, antes de que le empujara, él me tomo de las muñecas y me jaló hacia él. Entonces me besó. Tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y sentía mi cuerpo completamente rígido, pero aun así sentí como me empujo hasta sentir mi espalda chocar contra algo. Ese beso era más de lo que podía soportar, ese beso me hizo regresar a esos años en los que estaba profundamente enamorada de Sasuke. Un beso tan lento y tierno a la vez que me hacía pensar como si realmente fuera un beso con amor.

-Sasuke… - susurré cuando se separó de mis labios.

-Lo siento – dijo tratando de esconder su sonrojado rostro – era necesario.

Se había desquitado por mi improvisación al esconderle.

-¡Idiota! – dije dándole otro golpe en el brazo.

-Pero funciono, ¿no? – Sonrió – ellos ya se fueron y no nos vieron.

Miré a todos a nuestro alrededor. Algunas familias de paseo, algunas trabajadoras que estaban sonrojadas por la acción de Sasuke y algunas personas mayores que nos miraban con gesto de desaprobación. Afortunadamente Karin no estaba por ahí.

-Sí, funcionó – acepté apenada.

-Sigamos – dijo tomándome de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y llevándonos fuera de la tienda.

-Yo puedo sola… – dije sonrojada.

Sasuke me hizo una mueca con los labios para que me callara.

Avanzamos a paso rápido para buscar a Karin y Rui. Cuando les vimos estaban del otro lado de una gran avenida. Rui soltó la mano de Karin y después de darle un corto beso se fue por otro lado.

-Se separaron – grité emocionada – vamos.

Sasuke me detuvo de inmediato.

-¿No ves que hay mucho tráfico?

Realmente había demasiado tráfico, pero si no nos movíamos ella se iría, y aun tenía que seguir a Rui por mi foto.

-Vamos – dije jalando a Sasuke de nuevo.

Escuche a Sasuke murmurar algo mientras veía a Karin.

…

Acababa de aprender algo nuevo. Esa tipa estaba muuuuuuuy loca, y Sasuke muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy ciego.

-¿Qué? – Dije incrédula – repite lo que dijiste.

-Que los años le sentaron bien a Karin.

-Esta operada – dije mirándole con cara de asco.

-Hmp, nunca dije que fuera natural.

Ya llevábamos algunos minutos tratando de cruzar por esa avenida. Por fortuna Karin aun estaba ahí parada. ¡Era sorprendente como seguía viva! Era prácticamente una avenida que era muy peligrosa y ella había conseguido cruzar a salvo. Lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez ahora ella era una chica muy aventada que no temía a nada y que cruzaba las calles demasiado transitadas con mucha agilidad… seguíamos siendo diferentes a pesar de todo.

-Vamos, Sasuke – le decía con insistencia – no hay que perderle.

-Pero…

-Vamos.

Sasuke me apretó la mano y me jaló para que cruzáramos rápido la avenida. Corrimos tan rápido que ni siquiera quería mirar hacia atrás, no quería arriesgarme a ver a donde no planeaba regresar. Todo el tiempo me mordí los labios nerviosa. Casi cerca de llegar cerré los ojos, cuando los volví a abrir estábamos del otro lado, a salvo.

-Ya esta – dijo respirando por la boca.

No tenía suficiente oxigeno en los pulmones como para responderle.

Miré hacia mi derecha por donde había visto a Karin por última vez.

Lo más cercano que había de mí era una pareja que sin darse cuenta paso entre nosotros empujándonos fuertemente. Por fortuna yo estaba del lado seguro, pero Sasuke estaba del lado de la avenida y estaba cerca de la orilla.

-Sasuke – mire detrás de mí esperando encontrarlo. Escuché un coche frenar ruidosamente y lo próximo que supe fue que Sasuke estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente.

El resultado de ver las novelas trágicas de mi madre. Jaja okno ._.' andaba un poco ocupada esta semana D: pero por suerte tuve dos tardes libres y solas lo suficiente como para terminar este cap :B

En fin… C: espero que tengan una buena semana.

Atte Angiie D' Uchiha (L)


	6. Voy en serio

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

SasuSaku (L)

Continuación…

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-"Aún no he descubierto el porqué, pero sé que si tú me dices que todo estará bien… yo te creeré. Siempre creeré en ti."-_

_._

Mi peor pesadilla estaba justo frente a mis ojos tratando de hacer que Sasuke despertara. Mi pesadilla tenía un nombre, y ese era Karin.

Karin gritó asustada y se acercó a ver lo que había pasado. Gritó aun más fuerte cuando reconoció que el herido era Sasuke.

Y ahí estaba yo, parada sin hacer nada mientras veía como esa tipa trataba de reanimar a un muy herido e inconsciente Sasuke.

Cuando pude mover nuevamente mi cuerpo lo único que pude hacer fue gritar.

-¿Sakura? – Dijo Karin sorprendida – ¿Qué haces ahí? Llama a una ambulancia, rápido.

_Perfecto, ahora iba a recibir órdenes de ella. ¡Joder! _

_Di algo Sakura, di algo… ¡REACCIONA!._

-Quítate – dije tratando de guardar mi coraje para después – le estas tapando el oxigeno.

-Tu… – dijo Karin entre sorprendida y enojada.

-Soy doctora – dije mostrándome tranquila cuando en realidad los nervios me mataban.

Jamás en mi vida había atendido a un conocido que estuviera accidentado. Pero si había atendido anteriormente de urgencia y sabía perfectamente que si no me movía rápido no iba a poder hacer mucho después.

Tragué saliva con dificultad al notar que había sangre cerca del cuerpo de Sasuke. Joder, eso no era bueno… por supuesto que no.

-La ambulancia – dije nerviosa – ¿ya llamaron a una?

-Ya – dijo Karin y casi podía jurar que estaba furiosa.

En cuanto llegó una ambulancia pedí ir con él. Karin gritó algo de que iría también, pero la ambulancia se tuvo que mover rápido.

-Necesitamos llegar ya – dijo uno de los paramédicos que me conocía.

-Entiendo – dije observando cómo le ponían oxigeno.

A penas llegamos al hospital lo atendió un doctor que conocía ya que, decían, era muy bueno. Kankuro, quien por cierto, era hermano de mi amigo Gaara.

Aun así, ya llevaba más de una hora ahí sentada sin saber nada de nada. Sí de por si mis uñas ya estaban cortas por los nervios que había sentido en las últimas semanas, ahora ya hasta me dolían de lo extremadamente cortas que las había dejado mientras esperaba alguna noticia de Sasuke.

Ni siquiera tenía una idea de que hacer, solo me la pasaba caminando y caminando por ese pasillo que me conocía perfectamente. Ahora sabía lo que sentían mis pacientes mientras yo estaba dentro atendiendo a alguien.

Forzar la puerta y entrar a la fuerza en el cuarto en el que se encontraba Sasuke era lo único que se me ocurría en ese momento.

-Idiota – murmuré enfadada.

Miraba mi reloj constantemente pero el tiempo parecía no avanzar. Cuando suponía yo ya habían pasado horas, en realidad solo habían pasado minutos.

Cuando estuve dispuesta a golpear la puerta hasta que alguien abriera escuché un ruido proveniente de adentro que me alerto. Algo había pasado.

A penas salió Kankuro del cuarto de Sasuke le pregunté angustiada por él.

-Todo bien, Haruno – dijo suspirando – afortunadamente no fue muy grave.

Sentí mi corazón latir furiosamente y como la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-¿Ya despertó? – quise saber.

-Eres doctora – respondió dándose la vuelta – tú debes saber la respuesta.

Me senté más tranquila en la silla de la sala de espera. No me movería de ahí hasta que el idiota despertara… o hasta que el sueño me ganara. Al menos, ya sabía que el idiota vivía.

Finalmente a las 4 de la mañana el sueño me ganó la batalla, así que resignada me marché a mi casa en taxi.

Apenas sonó mi despertador a las 6 me bañé rápidamente y salí rumbo al hospital nuevamente.

Ni siquiera me preocupé por la apuesta. Me quedaba un día y el apostador estaba inconsciente.

Llegué al hospital 10 minutos antes de las 7 y pregunté por Sasuke. El muy perezoso aun no despertaba.

Saludé nuevamente a algunas enfermeras y doctores a mi paso, en especial a Kankuro que estaba revisando unos papeles.

-Buenos días – me respondió Kankuro – Veo que estas de buen humor, ¿sabes que Uchiha no ha despertado?

-Lo sé – suspiré.

-No te preocupes, deben ser por las medicinas, pero él está bien.

-Lo sé – sonreí – gracias.

Ese día trabajé con una bipolaridad increíble. En un rato estaba bien y al otro ya estaba de mal humor pensando en lo fatal que habían resultado las cosas.

A penas vi en mi reloj que era la hora del almuerzo salí rápidamente rumbo al cuarto de Sasuke. A punto de llegar me encontré con la enfermera a la que le había preguntado en la mañana por Sasuke.

-Sasuke… ¿despertó?

-¿Disculpe? – preguntó confundida.

-Uchiha... el paciente de este cuarto…

-Ahh – dijo tranquila – si, él despertó esta mañana.

Le agradecí a la enfermera y camine más lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto. Temblorosamente tome el pomo de la puerta y torpemente trate de girarlo y abrir rápidamente. Si él ya había despertado, ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué le diría? Él… ¿me odiaría?

Entré rápido a su cuarto y le vi. El muy idiota miraba fastidiado hacia la ventana que estaba a su derecha. No pude evitar derramar algunas lagrimas… el estaba vivo, idiotamente vivo.

-Idiota, me tenias preocupada – dije sollozando – Realmente pensé que morirías.

El volvió la mirada hacia mí y me vio sorprendido.

-¿No te hubiera gustado eso? – dijo mostrándome una sonrisa de lado.

Realmente me sorprendió que me preguntara eso, después de todo por muy mala persona que me consideraba, yo jamás le deseaba algo malo a nadie… a nadie que no se lo mereciera. Además, ¡rayos! si me había preocupado demasiado y no sabia porque.

-Bueno… sí yo no soy la culpable…

-Hmp.

-¿Quién lo diría? Hasta tú puedes estar en un hospital. – me burlé secándome las pocas lagrimas que tenia.

-Hmp, soy un humano, Sakura.

-En realidad, creí que eras Sasuke "soy el mejor" Uchiha.

-Hmp.

-Que idiota – suspiré.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer o solo viniste a molestar? – dijo ya fastidiado.

-Las 2 cosas. – Respondí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – No tengo que hacer y vine a molestarte, ¿por qué?

-Me molestas, mucho. – respondió.

-Uyy entonces estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Hmp.

-Así que… ¿tengo una semana más? – Solté de golpe.

-¿Te aprovechas de que no puedo moverme?

-Culpable – acepté. – Pero tú prometiste ayudarme.

-¿Estás loca? – Dijo enfadado – ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar o algo así?

-Aquí trabajo, idiota – dijo mostrándole mi bata de medico orgullosa.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me atendiste tú?

-Porque tu accidente fue de noche y mi turno solo cubre la mañana – respondí pacientemente.

-¡Sasuke! – _Oh, oh, esa chillona voz_ – ¿estás bien?

-¿Karin? – pregunto sorprendido

-Sí, yo vi todo y no te preocupes yo te cuidaré. – dijo acercándose demasiado a él. Demasiado.

-No es necesario – dije de repente – Aquí hay enfermeras que pueden…

-Puedo hacerlo YO, Sakura – ese tonito arrogante que tanto odiaba de ella en la escuela, al parecer aun lo tenía.

_¿Quieres ver que yo también puedo bajarte la autoestima con una sola mirada, Karin? _Inició una pequeña competencia visual de quien atemorizaba a quien. Interesante, mis semanas de amargura tras mi divorcio estaban dando frutos. Una mirada por demás digna de ser campeona… pero claro, siempre había un aguafiestas.

-Hmp – escuchamos a Sasuke… ¿decir? – lo que quiero es…

-¿Si? – preguntamos al mismo tiempo Karin y yo incitándolo a que continuara.

-Lo que quieras puedes pedírmelo, cariño – dijo Karin con un tono de voz… asquerosamente empalagoso.

-Idiota – murmuré.

-Lo que quiero es que se salgan las dos y me dejen dormir. – Sasuke se tapó la cara con la sábana blanca.

-Bien – dijimos ambas.

Salí del cuarto seguida de la irritante Karin y cerré la puerta.

-Iré a conseguirle algo de comer para cuando despierte – informó Karin.

¿Eso quiere decir que… volverá? Bien, ella podía regresar si quería, pero yo tenía ventaja. Yo trabajaba ahí. Mi éxito estaba asegurado.

-Entonces, nos vemos más tarde – le dije regresando a mi consultorio.

Sería una interesante tarde.

-¡Has despertado! – grité 10 minutos después entrando a su cuarto y encontrándome con Karin tratando de darle de comer pedazos de manzana.

-Sí, y ahora está comiendo, así que…

-Ya te dije que no quiero comer eso – gritó Sasuke enfadado.

-De hecho es hora de revisar a Sasuke, así que debes salir del cuarto, Karin. – dije contenta al ver la cara de enfado que mostraba Karin.

-Pero tú no eres su doctora – maldita, estaba más informada de lo que creía.

-Pero soy doctora – dije sin aparentar que me desconcertó por un momento.

Karin refunfuñó y camino hacia la puerta apresuradamente.

-Es muy empalagosa – dijo Sasuke llevándose una mano a la cabeza a penas cerró la puerta Karin.

-Bien – suspiré – veamos cómo está tu presión.

Me felicité internamente. La verdad era que Karin tenía razón, yo no era su doctora y no debía estar ahí, pero tenía tiempo libre, ganas de molestar a Sasuke y arruinarle su día a Karin.

-¿Acabaste? – al parecer el gruñón había sido despertado, ya que su mal humor estaba más que presente.

-Nos vemos – dije una vez que anoté sus resultados en una hoja.

5 minutos después ya estaba ahí de nuevo abriendo la puerta ruidosamente por si Karin estaba ahí.

-Hora de tu inyección – una de las enfermeras me debía un favor y… bueno… yo le aplicaría esa inyección a Sasuke.

-¿Tú?

-Si – dije sacando el algodón.

Siempre había sido mala inyectando, según las personas, mis inyecciones dolían. Bueno… podría ser peor.

Un paciente menos en mi lista de consultas y ahí estaba de nuevo.

-No han pasado ni 3 minutos y ya estás aquí de nuevo. – Suspiró Sasuke – realmente hubiera preferido que Karin…

-Cállate – dije metiéndole un termómetro en la boca. No sabía porque, ya que en realidad tomarle la temperatura no era algo necesario cuando su accidente fue físico.

Cada que tenía unos minutos libres después de cada consulta aprovechaba para ir a molestarlo o preguntar a la enfermera por su condición.

Observé por el vidrio de la ventana como Sasuke me miro enfadado mientras yo abría su cortina.

-¿Karin ha vuelto por aquí? – pregunté mirándole de frente.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Le saqué el termómetro viendo que su temperatura era normal.

-Ni siquiera le has dado tiempo de venir – dijo enfadado.

-¡Bien! – susurré.

-Te queda un día de la apuesta.

-¿Ah sí? – pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

-Si – respondió sonriendo de lado.

-Error – dije sonriendo como él – me queda una semana y un día.

Sasuke me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero antes de que el siquiera me reclamara yo ya estaba por salir de su cuarto.

-Tu… ¡Hey! Haruno, regresa.

Muy tarde, yo ya estaba fuera.

_Grita todo lo que quieras Uchiha. Ahora no estás en condiciones de imponer tus reglas._

_Esta vez, solo esta vez, mando YO._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Tu otra vez? – ¿es que acaso Karin no tenía nada que hacer?

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte – dijo la zorra cuando me vio entrar al cuarto de Sasuke por quinta vez en ese día.

-Hmp. – Pobre Sasuke, seguramente ya estaba más que fastidiado de nuestra presencia. Si, pobre Sasuke, aun me quedaban 3 horas de trabajo y Karin en algún momento debía rendirse.

-Karin, necesito que salgas del cuarto de Sasuke – dije sonriendo de lado.

-¿Y ahora porque?

_Porque a mí se me pega la gana. _Si fuera más mala, respondería eso.

-Ahora si soy la doctora de Uchiha – dije mostrándole una orden falsa. – así que desaloja. – sonreí victoriosa.

Karin me miro con una cara de enfado total, pero salió obedientemente del cuarto.

-¿Y ahora que me harás? – preguntó Sasuke mirándome fastidiado. – ¿me inyectaras, tomaras la temperatura o molestaras otra vez?

-¿Por qué ese tono de voz? – dije inocentemente. – sabes que todo es por tu bien.

-Hmp.

Me senté en una silla junto a la cama de Sasuke y tome una de las revistas que dejaban las enfermeras ahí para las visitas al paciente.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Nada – bostecé – es que no tengo nada que hacer.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero si me miro confundido.

-Umm que interesante – susurre mientras leía rápidamente las hojas de las revistas.

Estaba realmente entretenida pasando las hojas, hasta que me levanté espantada al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Haruno? – Oh, oh. Era Kankuro. Su verdadero doctor.

-Ho… hola – dije tímidamente escondiendo la revista detrás de mi espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Amm… pasé a saludar a Sasuke.

-Hmp – volví la mirada hacia Sasuke mostrándole la mirada más fría que tenia. Era una de esas miradas que decía a gritos "_Di algo y te asesino_".

Sasuke sonrió de lado como retándome. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Kankuro.

-Bien – sonrió Kankuro – parece que sobro aquí.

-De hecho, ya me voy, Kankuro… así que – dije rodeando a Kankuro para salir del cuarto.

-Nos vemos – se despidió Sasuke – dentro de 5 minutos.

Idiota. Dentro de 5 minutos me las pagaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hola – dijo a penas me vio entrar.

-Idiota – le dije haciéndole una seña grosera con la mano.

Sasuke empezó a reírse muy sonoramente ante mi acción, pero se detuvo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Qué? – pregunté preparada para llamar a una enfermera por si lo necesitaba.

-Nada, Kankuro me dijo que es normal.

-¿Duele mucho?

Sasuke me miró casi enfadado. Obvio, le dolía mucho.

-Gruñón – bufé.

En ese momento sentí una punzada de arrepentimiento. Como sí… como si todo hubiera sido mi culpa. Me senté a un lado de su cama y le mire preocupada.

-Discúlpame – le dije mirando al piso apenada – yo… por mi culpa te paso esto.

-¿Qué? – Dijo sin inmutarse - ¿Tu me empujaste?

-No. – respondí rápidamente. – Pero te presione para que cruzáramos la avenida.

-Pero eso paso después de haber cruzado…

-Aun así – le interrumpí – he venido más de 5 veces a verte y… no me he preocupado por saber cómo estas realmente.

-Saku…

-Más bien, estuve viniendo para molestar a Karin y…

-Sakura, no…

-Lo siento.

El me miró sorprendido. Le había dicho lo que sentía porque realmente estaba arrepentida, pero aun así yo no podía sentirme mejor.

-Lo siento mucho – grité con más fuerza. Como si así pudiera quitarme la culpa que cargaba.

-No lo hagas – dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mía. – No fue tu culpa…

-Sasuke, si yo no hubiera…

-Debería accidentarme más a menudo – me interrumpió – así te podría ver todos los días de buen humor.

-Estos últimos días me has visto muy seguido…

-Pero siempre estas enfadada por lo de nuestro juego.

-Entiendo – sonreí.

Sasuke me miró con curiosidad por un buen rato.

-¿Debería…?

-¿Qué? – pregunté confundida.

Sasuke me hizo señas con una mano para que me acercara más a él.

-Ya que eres doctora, tal vez puedas…

-Lo que quieras – dije inmediatamente.

-Entonces… – Sasuke me jaló del brazo para que quedara más cerca de él. Cuando estuvimos cara a cara me miró y sonrió de lado. Me tomo de las mejillas sorprendiéndome y consiguiendo que me sonrojara.

Y entonces, nuevamente, me besó.

Esta vez fue más tierno que la vez anterior. Esta vez solo hubo contacto labios con labios mientras sus manos me abrazaban por la espalda con fuerza como queriendo retenerme ahí.

Cuando nos separamos le miré realmente sorprendida.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Lo hice? – terminó mi pregunta. – porque se me antojo.

-¿Solo por eso? – pregunté enfadada.

-Hmp, me duele aun la cabeza… espero que con esto se me pase un poco el dolor.

-Idiota – dije formando un puño con las manos.

-Si me golpeas tendrás que darme medicina de nuevo.

-¿Medicina? – pregunté bajando el puño.

Sasuke me tocó los labios con el dedo índice. Un beso. Eso era medicina para él. No quería ni imaginarme cual sería su medicina si le dolía alguna otra parte de su cuerpo como su brazo o su pecho.

-Sasuke – dije mirando a otro lado ocultando mi sonrojo - ¿Y tu familia? – era pésima cambiando de tema, todos lo sabían.

-Hmp, no tengo ni idea.

-¿No les has hablado?

-No.

-¿Porqué?

-Alguna veces me ausento de sus vidas por un buen rato y a ellos no les preocupa. – Dijo sin perturbarse – después, cuando ya esté mejor, les diré de mi accidente.

-Bien – suspiré – debo irme.

-¿Te espero 10 o 15 minutos?

-No volveré – dije mostrándole la lengua – nos vemos mañana.

-Karin puede regresar – dijo en tono medio amenazante.

-Se acabó la hora de visitas – sonreí orgullosa de que mi plan funcionó a la perfección.

Sasuke me miro divertido y no pudo ocultar una hermosa sonrisa. Y gracias a esa hermosa sonrisa pude estar feliz el resto del día. Y justamente con esa sonrisa soñé esa noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenos días – dije sonriente a la mañana siguiente cundo entraron los primero pacientes al consultorio.

-Haruno – escuché que me llamaron desde la puerta.

-Adelante – dije volviendo mi mirada hacia esa persona. –… ¿Karin? – ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? – ¿paso algo con Sasuke? – pregunté levantándome de mi silla asustada.

-No – respondió seria.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-En realidad, tengo trabajo – dije sin quitar mi expresión de sorpresa.

-No tomara mucho tiempo – aseguró.

-De acuerdo.

-Sasuke y tú… - comenzó.

-¿Si?

-¿Están juntos?

-¿Juntos?

Esa pregunta me hizo sonrojarme demasiado, pero sobre todo, me hizo pensar. Este juego terminaría cuando Sasuke fuera mi esposo, el cuarto. Entonces, Sasuke y yo, ¿Qué éramos?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? – pregunté evitando responder.

-Nada mas era curiosidad.

-Tengo entendido que… estas saliendo con…

-Rui – me interrumpió – ¿cómo lo sabes?

_¡Rayos! Que torpe – pensé cerrando los ojos._

-¿Sakura?

-Bueno, es que Ino me dijo que te había visto con un chico. – mentí.

-¿Ino? – Preguntó sorprendida – ¿aun le ves?

Asentí.

-Pero entonces, ¿Sasuke…?

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas, Karin – dije rápidamente – debo comenzar con mi trabajo.

-Bien, iré a ver a Sasuke.

_¡No! – _quise gritarle.

-¿Para qué…? – dije poco antes de que saliera, pero ella no me escuchó.

Y ¿Qué era lo que yo sentía ahora, celos?

Me senté en mi silla y saque mi celular de mi bolso cuando lo escuché sonar.

-¿Bueno?

-Frentona, ¿estás ocupada? – era Ino.

-Pues…

-¿Podemos vernos a la hora de tu almuerzo?

-No creo, Ino.

-¿Por qué? además debes contarme que paso con Sasuke.

-Ino, es que Sasuke está aquí.

-¿Fue a verte? – dijo con ese tonito de emoción.

-No, el está aquí porque lo atropellarlo e iré a verlo.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Ahora está bien, pero…

-Entiendo, nos vemos en la tarde.

-Espera, Ino.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que me ayudes.

-¿A qué?

-A saber qué me pasa.

-Tú eres doctora, yo…

-Eso no – le interrumpí – creo que estoy perdiendo.

-¿Perdiendo qué?

-Este juego… Sasuke… creo que me estoy enamorando de él.

-Vaya, que lenta eres.

-Ino, esto es serio.

-Lo sé – suspiro.

-Y no debo enamorarme de él porque… es Sasuke.

-¿Y qué?

-Ino, el me besó…

-¿De nuevo?

-2 veces.

-Bueno, solo pregúntate algo…

-Dime – le incité.

-¿Qué pasara cuando esto termine?

-¿Cuándo termine qué?

-Este juego.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Realmente te casaras con él?

-No lo sé.

-Piénsalo porque… parece que… él se lo tomo muy enserio.

-¿Tú crees qué…?

-Él va en serio, ¿y tú? – Ino colgó.

Maldita Ino, por segunda vez me decía la cruda realidad y me confundía demasiado.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Suspiré.

Una buena pregunta que necesitaba una buena respuesta. Pero ahora, ni yo sabía que responderme. Comenzaba a formular unas cuantas respuestas, pero antes debía saber que pensaba Sasuke. Entonces podría tener la respuesta definitiva.

…

..

.

Caminé velozmente rumbo al cuarto de Sasuke. Esperaba encontrarlo despierto. Cuando entre él estaba solo.

-Hola – me saludo mientras leía una revista vieja - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien – respondí – Karin…

-Hace poco se fue – suspiro – así que… soy todo tuyo.

Sonreí algo apenada por su comentario. Todo mío. Lo dudaba realmente.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunte acercándome a él.

-Claro – respondió – ¿Cuándo me podré ir a casa?

-Bueno, supongo que aun no.

-Hmp.

-Oye, Sasuke… quisiera preguntarte algo.

-Adelante – dijo dejando la revista a un lado de su cama.

-Tu… ¿tú y yo que somos realmente? – pregunté.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Nosotros… esto es un juego, ¿verdad?

Sasuke me miró sorprendido.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sasuke, necesito saber si…

-¿Por qué la duda?

-No quiero sufrir de nuevo.

-¿Crees que yo te haría sufrir?

-No se… pero quiero saber que siento y…

-Sakura, Karin vendrá más tarde – me interrumpió.

-¿Y qué? – dije enfadada.

-Puedes aprovechar para ir a buscar a Rui.

-Cierto – dije sorprendida de no haberlo pensado antes. – Pero eso no importa ahora…

-Es tu oportunidad – me interrumpió – o perderás.

Asentí mientras pensaba que haría ahora, ¿Ir por Rui para ganar y dejar intacto mi orgullo o quedarme con Sasuke? Mi pregunta se vio respondida cuando Karin entro al cuarto de Sasuke.

-Hola – dijo con su voz chillona – Sakura, Sasuke me pidió venir a charlar – dijo emocionada.

-Lo sé – dije asustada.

-Suerte, Sakura – escuché a Sasuke decir antes de salir del cuarto.

¿A dónde iría ahora? Al parecer a Sasuke no le importaba nada más que hacerme dudar.

Pero pensar en Sasuke y Karin toda la tarde no me hacia feliz. Sentía como si estuviera vacía, como si estar sin Sasuke fuera algo fatal para mí. Como si dejarlo con Karin fuera realmente malo.

-Sasuke – susurré.

Corrí de nuevo al cuarto y encontré a Karin sentada muy cerca de Sasuke.

-Sasuke – dije sin aliento – ya sé lo que siento…

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué es Sakura?

-Voy en serio, Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No soy mala, solo que no me gustan mucho los finales rosas xD y pues últimamente tenia en la cabeza la idea de hacer sufrir un poqito a la gente :B pero Sasuke está vivo! Jajaja que haríamos sin él? D:

Échenle la culpa a mi amiga x darme ideas trágicas.

En fin… C: espero que no me odien y tengan una buena semana.

Atte Angiie D' Uchiha (L)


	7. Cumpliendo nuestras promesas

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

SasuSaku (L)

Esta al principio escrito en forma de diario, espero no les confunda porque no supe bien como escribir asi :S

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Di lo que sientas ¡pero dilo ahora!, porque si lo haces después, si dejas que pasen aunque sea unos segundos…puede que sientas otra cosa.-_

¡¿Qué acababa de hacer?

¿Acaso era verdad? Yo… ¿yo acababa de decirle a Sasuke que iba en serio?

¡Si, lo hice! Debo de estar muy, pero muy loca para haber hecho eso. Aunque si quería ser sincera, era lo más especial que había sentido en mi vida. Supongo que después de todo hablar con la verdad no es tan malo como parece.

Suspiré pesadamente aun sintiéndome temblorosa por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Joder! – me dije a mi misma dándome cuenta de que Karin estaba ahí y había escuchado todo. Sonreí disimuladamente. No me arrepentía de nada. Aun si Karin lo escucho, no me importaría. Lo podía escuchar todo el mundo si quisiera, y no me iba a importar más.

Karin nos vio algo confundida mientras yo seguía apretando fuertemente las manos.

-Yo… – Karin tartamudeó. Se notaba en su cara que no había entendido nada de nuestra corta plática.

-Karin – dijo Sasuke – ¿nos dejas solos un momento?

Temblé ante esas palabras. Aunque me sentía bien por haber hablado con la verdad, prácticamente le acababa de decir a Sasuke Uchiha que le amaba, y ahora ¿qué me diría él?

-¡No tienes porque salir, Karin! – dije antes de que ella se levantara de donde estaba sentada. – Yo tengo que irme.

-Hmp, ¿a dónde? – preguntó muy serio Sasuke.

-No lo sé – respondí nerviosa – por ahí…

Salí del cuarto riendo falsa y estúpidamente para tratar de ocultar mis nervios. En esas cosas era demasiado torpe.

Ahora recordaba muy bien que a Sasuke nunca me le había declarado bien y que con Souta él había sido el que se me había declarado. En mis pocas relaciones que había tenido antes de casarme con Souta no había tenido tantos problemas en declárameles ni en aceptarles.

Tal vez porque sabía que no iban a durar mucho, tal vez.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Huir definitivamente no era la respuesta correcta, pero ya lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

Entré corriendo a mi consultorio mientras buscaba mi bolso y mi celular. Lo único que pensaba era en llegar a casa para pensar que haría, tal vez mañana podría ir a visitarle y fingiría que no había pasado nada. Aunque dudaba que mis dotes actorales fluyeran en una noche.

Salí rápido despidiéndome de todos a mi paso. Cuando estuve cerca de la entrada al estacionamiento vi a Kankuro caminar rápidamente hacia mí.

-Uchiha preguntó por ti – me comunicó.

-¿Ah sí? – Dije nerviosa – ¿Para qué?

-No lo sé, pero parecía urgente – respondió ignorando lo que acababa de pasar con su paciente.

Le di las gracias a Kankuro aún con la idea de huir y no darle la cara hasta el día siguiente, pero el remordimiento de conciencia no me dejó avanzar. Conociendo a Sasuke seguramente estaba haciendo corajes y no sería más que un problema para las enfermeras que le asistían por las noches. Caminé de regreso en la dirección que llevaba a su cuarto. Pensé por unos segundos que cara pondría cuando me viera regresar cobardemente a su cuarto. Entré aun con nervios y lo primer que vi fue a él mirándome con una cara que decía a gritos "estoy de mal humor" ¿pero que esperaba? Esa cara, así lucia siempre.

-Decirle a alguien que vas en serio y después salir huyendo no es nada maduro, si eso querías demostrar – dijo con evidente mal humor. Al parecer me había vuelto buenísima para interpretar sus gestos.

-Lo siento – suspiré – estaba nerviosa.

-¿Porqué? – preguntó confundido.

¿Qué responderle? ¿La verdad? _¡Por ti, Idiota! _Si claro, eso no estaría bien.

-No lo sé – finalmente respondí – supongo que temo que me digas algo que me desanime o algo parecido…

-¿Me crees capaz de hacerlo?

-Te creo capaz de cualquier cosa – respondí con completa seguridad.

Sasuke sonrió ante mi respuesta. Al parecer ya se estaba poniendo poco a poco de buen humor.

-Kankuro me dijo que preguntaste por mí, ¿pasó algo? – le pregunté apretando con fuerza mi bolso.

-Nada – respondió.

-Bien, entonces me voy – anuncie dándome la vuelta.

-Espera – me detuvo – tenemos que hablar.

Esas palabras… eran eso, simples palabras que estaban haciendo que mi mente reaccionara dándome ideas no muy agradables acerca de lo que nuestra charla trataría.

Me di la vuelta para encararlo. Necesitaba una buena excusa para salir de ahí.

-Karin… ¿ya se fue? – pregunté usando a la zorra como plan de emergencia.

-Hace un rato – respondió sin darle importancia al tema.

-¡Qué lástima! – Fingí tristeza – ella me dijo que hablaría contigo… lo arruiné.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja y me miró confundido. Mi plan estaba dando resultados.

-Sakura, ¿estás tratando de distraerme?

¿O no?

-Para nada – respondí nerviosa mientras agitaba mis manos desesperadamente.

-Entonces…

-¿Pero sabes qué? Tengo que irme – dije saliendo rápido del cuarto y cerrando la puerta a mí paso.

Ahora si, al menos esta vez estaba segura de que él sabría que hui, así ya no atormentaría a nadie porque ya sabría que el problema era él. Y si no lo sabía, mis sospechas estarían confirmadas: padecía de idiotez en grado máximo.

Me subí al coche y suspiré un par de veces. Esto no iba nada bien.

En mi casa pensé y pensé demasiadas cosas, pero nada me era útil en ese momento. Esa noche el sueño fue lo último que llegó a mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Huir? Mmm si, si, eres muy inteligente.

-Gracias Ino, ¿Qué sería de mí sin tu sarcasmo?

-Hay Sakura – suspiró Ino llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras negaba con esta constantemente – Haber – dijo algo enfadada – ¿Quieres que te vuelva a pasar lo de Souta?

-¿Qué? – pregunté confundida.

-Que otra te lo quite – respondió.

-No, pero…

-De acuerdo – me interrumpió – y, ¿lo dejaste solo con Karin?

-Pero… ¡estúpida! – me dije a mi misma.

-Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien – me reprendió. – Sasuke tuvo razón en algo, debes madurar para estar segura de lo que quieres.

-Ino, madura creo que soy… pero tengo miedo.

-¿A qué?

-Souta – respondí – no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

-¿Por qué crees que te pasara lo mismo?

-No lo sé – respondí bajando la mirada – tengo miedo.

-Haber, le dijiste que ibas en serio, ¿no? – Asentí – eso quiere decir… que vas en serio aun en contra de todo, ¿verdad? – Asentí de nuevo – Eso incluye tu miedo y tu ex esposo. Sakura, no puedes vivir toda la vida con miedos.

-Pero…

-¿No confías en Sasuke?

-No lo sé – grité – quiero creer que sí, pero no sé.

-¿Por qué no? Debes ir con un psicólogo – me aseguró.

-No juegues – dije llevando una mano a su boca para callarle – esto es serio…

-Lo sé – dijo apartando mi mano de su boca – lo mío también.

Suspiré. Esta vez ni hablar con Ino me estaba sirviendo de mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa mañana cuando llegué al hospital, una noticia me tomó por sorpresa.

-Sasuke saldrá mañana.

Miré a Kankuro casi segura de que mi rostro mostraba una clara mezcla de sorpresa y desilusión. Si él salía ¿cómo le haría para verle con la misma facilidad que antes?

-¿De verdad, Kankuro?

-Claro – respondió sonriendo satisfecho. – Él ya está mejor, no hay motivo para que se quede aquí encerrado más tiempo.

-Que bueno – sonreí falsamente.

-Le iré a dar la noticia – dijo caminando en dirección a la habitación del idiota.

-Espera – le detuve – ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Quería ver la cara del amargado mientras le daban la noticia, pero no quería ir sola. No le daría la oportunidad de que me reclame.

-Desde luego – Kankuro me ofreció su mano para que ambos fuéramos a darle la "gran" noticia a don amargado.

-¡Doctor Kankuro! – escuchamos que alguien hablo a nuestras espaldas.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado a una enfermera.

-Sí, el paciente que llegó anoche acaba de despertar – dijo muy nerviosa la enfermera.

-Entiendo – dijo siguiéndole – Sakura, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – me preguntó apresurado.

-Claro – respondí.

-Dale la noticia a Uchiha, yo le explico más tarde los cuidados que debe tener – hablaba con prisa – te veo después, gracias.

Sin esperar una respuesta mía, Kankuro camino apresurado seguido de la enfermera y yo me quedé ahí parada. Ahora si estaba en problemas.

Me paré en la puerta de Sasuke y suspiré. Esto era algo que ya había hecho antes muchas veces. Darles de alta a algunos pacientes no era nada nuevo para mí, pero pensar que era a Sasuke Uchiha… me ponía… ansiosa.

Entré a su cuarto aun nerviosa y le encontré leyendo un libro. Cundo se percató de que era yo la que estaba ahí dejó el libro en su regazo y me miró aun sorprendido.

-¡Buenas noticias! – dije antes de que él hablara – Hoy sales del hospital.

-Hmp, pensé que venias a decirme algo "más" emocionante – volvió a tomar el libro entre sus manos.

-¿No te parece emocionante al fin salir de aquí?

-No ahora que quiero quedarme aquí – respondió.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí en el hospital?

-Si – increíble.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que ahora me agrada estar aquí – respondió encogiendo los hombros.

-Digamos que si no me das una buena razón, te juro que no te creeré.

Sasuke me miró mientras pensaba seguramente sí debía o no decirme sus motivos.

-Hmp, me gusta estar aquí porque solo aquí te puedo ver cada que vienes a acosarme – ¿acosarle? Querrá decir visitarle.

-Muy gracioso, pero mañana sales – me burlé dándome la vuelta para salir de ahí.

-Hmp, Naruto y los demás se acaban de ir.

-¿Vinieron? – dije sorprendida.

-Ino se los contó.

-Obvio.

-Sakura, creo que aun debemos hablar… – dijo cambiando el tema.

-Sí, pero luego – dije sin mirarle.

-¿Cuando?

-Algún día – y patéticamente, hui de nuevo.

-Algún día – escuché a Sasuke suspirar mientras cerraba la puerta.

Tal vez, cuando ya tuviera el valor.

…

..

.

Llegar muy cansada de trabajar en un día miércoles es cuando piensas que el sillón más incómodo de la casa es el mejor lugar para tirarse a dormir.

-Qué lindo sillón – repetía mientras sentía mis ojos cerrarse lentamente.

Había tenido una muy larga y cansada mañana llena de pacientes heridos, enfermos y demás.

Mis pies me dolían demasiado y en ese momento la cabeza me estaba matando. No había tenido un buen día para rematar. Me había levantado demasiado temprano esperando encontrar a Sasuke antes de que saliera del hospital, pero solo me encontré con unas enfermeras limpiando el cuarto en el que él había estado por unos días.

El idiota de había ido sin darme tiempo a despedirme de él.

Y sin duda alguna, una de las ventajas que su partida había traído era que podía salir de mi consultorio sin temor a encontrarme con una pelirroja de voz chillona. Sí, eso lo compensaba todo.

Sentía como poco a poco me iba quedando dormida en ese incómodo sillón, pero no tenía muchos ánimos de caminar hacia mi cama. Eso significaba 20 segundos menos de sueño, segundos que de por sí ya estaba desperdiciando mientras calculaba el tiempo que perdería en llegar a la cama.

El torpe ruido de los coches acelerando cerca de mi casa era como un arrullo para mí y así era como evitaba pensar que haría con ms problemas.

….

Antes pensaba que no había nada peor que un paciente gritando y gritando de dolor al que la anestesia no le servía de mucho, pero lo cierto era que no había nada peor que ser levantada a las 5 de la mañana por el ruidoso despertador que se había aliado con alguien que llamaba a mi celular.

Y que ese alguien fuera Ino Yamanaka con sus fuertes gritos.

-¿Qué? – dije enfadada contestando el celular mientras revolvía mi de por sí ya despeinado cabello.

-Buenos días – escuché a Ino agitada.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? – Dije aun molesta – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ejercicio – respondió – tú eres doctora, deberías saber que es bueno correr en las mañanas.

-Sí, lo es – acepté – bien por ti que lo haces.

-En fin, vayamos por la tarde a casa de Sasuke.

-Imposible – dije de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no?

-Trabajo, ¿recuerdas? – Esperaba que Ino no estuviera enterada que salía del trabajo a las 6:30 de la tarde.

-No tardaremos – me aseguró.

-Ino…

-¡Vamos! Te veo en tu casa a las 7 – colgó.

Perfecto, ¿el destino estaba en mi contra o qué?

…

Un buen día. Había sido una buena mañana igual a las demás, solo que con menos trabajo del que acostumbraba.

-Un día libre de accidentes, ¿verdad? – le platiqué a una enfermera que estaba entrando al baño justo cuando yo iba de salida.

-Al parecer, si – respondió sonriente.

-Quisiera que diario sea así – me dije a mi mima mientras iba de regreso a mi consultorio.

Por la tarde salí a almorzar con Kankuro y otros doctores y enfermeras quienes discretamente me preguntaron de mi relación con Sasuke. Afortunadamente Kankuro estaba ahí y recordó nuestra feliz adolescencia cuando todos éramos jóvenes y muy amigos. Dándole a entender a las enfermeras que nada pasaba. Eso me hizo recordar que precisamente para evitar interrogatorios sobre mi vida personal, era por lo cual no me relacionaba demasiado con mis compañeros de trabajo.

Suspiré de alivio cuando ellas cambiaron el tema.

Cuando al fin estuve en mi coche rumbo a casa no podía dejar de pensar en la cómoda cama que me esperaba a mi llegada. La recordaba rosa, mullida y perfectamente suave para mí. Me estacioné con la única idea de entrar a mi casa y tirarme a dormir. Eso era lo que mejor se me daba hacer, dormir.

Bajé del coche y me encaminé a la entrada de mi casa cuando noté a una rubia parada frente a mi jardín observando impaciente todos lados.

-Frentona – gritó – llegas tarde.

Maldije internamente a mí y a mi torpe memoria.

-Ino, estoy cansada – dije fingiendo exageradamente mas cansancio del que padecía.

-Exageras – gritó – vamos.

Ino me tomo del brazo y prácticamente me arrastró hasta su coche. Tenía una adorable mejor amiga.

Arrancó el coche y subió el volumen de su música. Solo supe que habíamos llegado a casa de Sasuke cuando ella me removió para que despertara.

-Llegamos – me informó – y no finjas más que estás dormida porque esos ronquidos son más falsos que el cabello de Karin.

Reí ante la comparación de Ino mientras salía del coche para no quedarme dormida de nuevo. Me sorprendió ver que no reconocía el lugar en el que estábamos. Esperaba ver el edificio en el que estaba el departamento de Sasuke, pero solo me encontré con una casa enorme cuya fachada se me hacia familiar.

Ino tocó el timbre unas cuantas veces antes de que Sasuke abriera la puerta.

-Buenas noches – nos saludó.

-Buenas noches, Uchiha – respondió Ino.

-¿Cómo sigues? – pregunté observándole fijamente.

-Bastante bien – respondió.

-Me alegro.

Cuando entramos al lugar siguiendo a Sasuke hasta un jardín, fue cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos en la casa en la que vivió de joven. La casa de los Uchiha.

No me sorprendió mucho encontrarme a Naruto y Hinata, Gaara, Matsuri, Shikamaru, Temari y por supuesto, Sai quien sonrió de alegría al ver a su esposa Ino conmigo.

Estaban todos reunidos en el jardín como cuando éramos jóvenes y festejábamos nuestros logros personales y como equipo.

Tal y como esperaba, el alcohol fue nuestra bebida principal. A pesar de que Ino me había asegurado que no tardaríamos, no podía evitar mirar seguido el reloj de Sasuke. La última vez que lo había visto aun sobria, eran las 10 de la noche. Esa noche iba para largo.

-Buenas noches – escuchamos a alguien que acababa de llegar.

-Itachi – saludó Naruto. El hermano mayor de Sasuke quien era físicamente muy parecido a él, solo que menos amargado y más serio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo serio Sasuke. No era pasado por alto el hecho de que todos sabíamos que a pesar de ser hermanos su relación no era nada buena. De hecho parecía que hasta se odiaban.

-¿Mamá y papá no están? – preguntó ignorando el mal genio de su hermano.

-No, están de viaje – respondió.

-¿Y has hecho una fiesta?

-Fue idea nuestra – intervino Naruto – estamos celebrando que Sasuke salió del hospital.

-¿Estuviste en el hospital? – dijo Itachi sorprendido.

Acababa de comprobar lo que había dicho Sasuke una vez. Su familia siempre era la última en enterarse de las cosas que le pasaban.

Naruto le contó a Itachi lo que había pasado como si él lo hubiera presenciado todo. Itachi permaneció el resto de la noche con nosotros.

Como era ya costumbre, poco a poco se fueron yendo los demás dejándonos solos a mí, Sasuke, Ino y a Itachi y Sai quienes ya estaban casi sin conciencia.

-Ino – dije mientras ella y Sasuke bebían de su copa y contándose chistes y otras boberías – ¿A qué horas nos vamos?

-Espera – respondió – tú me llevaras a mi casa porque no creo poder manejar así y Sai menos.

-Pero Ino, es tarde y sólo has tomado 2 copas.

-Lo sé – respondió – pero pienso beber más.

Suspiré entre cansada y enfadada. Ino ya me las pagaría después. Había elegido un mal día y mala compañía para beber. Debía reconocer que la plática no era nada aburrida, hasta estaba muy satisfecha de que hablaran de cosas graciosas y nada que me pusiera tensa por estar en casa de Sasuke, pero aun así, se estaba pasando de mi horario regular de dormir y eso no me hacia feliz.

La plática continuó, y cuando lo noté, Ino ya estaba tirando indirectas para mí y pasa Sasuke.

-¿Acabaron su juego? – preguntó de repente. Su voz ya se escuchaba bastante cambiada.

-No – respondió Sasuke.

-Interesante – murmuró – ¿Qué pasó con Rui? – me preguntó.

-Es verdad, aun debo hablar con él – recordé.

-Te dije que él no me gustaba para ti – dijo Sasuke mientras terminaba de rellenar su copa.

-Pero…

-Deja eso ya, no importa – gritó.

-A mí sí me importa – le gruñí.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso.

-Tengo que ganar.

-Olvida eso.

-Pero…

Ambos nos sobresaltamos cuando escuchamos a Ino caer al sillón inconsciente. Afortunadamente no había nadie junto a ella. Y de la nada nuestra agradable velada se convirtió en algo tenso.

-¿Te estás dando por vencido Uchiha? – pregunté mientras buscaba mis cosas.

-Por supuesto que no –respondió – pero tú…

-Si dejamos este juego, ¿Quién gana?

-Yo – dijo sin pena alguna.

-Entonces no lo dejo – dije completamente segura.

-Por favor, no te va a matar perder una vez en tu vida.

-¿Y a ti sí?

-De acuerdo – me interrumpió – es un empate.

-No te noto muy seguro de eso – le comuniqué.

-Por supuesto que no lo estoy – gritó.

-Entonces seguiré.

-Con él no – me advirtió.

-Eso ya no te importa a ti.

-Claro que sí, me importas tú.

-Entonces seguiré. – Repetí – a mí me importa esto y si a ti te importo yo, entonces déjame seguir.

Sasuke me miró furioso. En su mirada claramente decía que no debía seguir, pero ¿cuando había hecho caso de algo que él me dijera? Nunca. Así que nuevamente, no le haría caso.

-Hasta luego – dije tomando mis cosas y las de Ino. Levanté a Sai para que me ayudara a llevar a Ino al coche y finalmente fui su chofer mientras iba insultando todo lo que encontraba en mi camino. Nada había acabado bien.

Me parecía tan patético que estemos jugando algo que tendría fin hasta que Sasuke fuera mi "esposo" cuando ni siquiera había tenido el valor de hablar con él para aclarar nuestra situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Necesito hacer algo ya – le dije a Ino al día siguiente mientras desayunábamos – ¿sabes cuantos días me quedan? – Ella negó – me quedan exactamente 3 días y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

-¿No le habías pedido a Sasuke una semana más?

-Si – respondí – y ya pasó.

-Bromeas – dijo espantada – ¿De verdad?

-Por desgracia – admití – perdí demasiado tiempo del que contaba.

-¿Qué harás?

-Estoy pensando – le dije.

-¡ni siquiera has hablado con Sasuke! – perfecto, ahora ella también parecía estar de su lado.

-Ino…

-Hazlo ya y déjate de niñerías – gritó dejando su taza de café en la mesa.

-Mañana – le aseguré tratando de convencerme más a mí que a ella. – Mañana lo haré.

Muy al contrario de los días anteriores, esta no había sido una buena mañana. Había regresado a esos días en los que pasaba todo el día pensando que haría con Sasuke Uchiha. Esto comenzaba a fastidiarme. Me sentía más que cansada de pensar como le haría para solucionar mi vida.

_Habla con él – _me mandó en un mensaje Ino.

Como si fuera tan fácil.

Aunque ciertamente la idea de dejar esa estupidez de juego era muy tentadora. Posiblemente hablar con él para cancelarlo no era mala idea.

Cuando la hora de ir a casa llegó, tome un camino diferente al que acostumbraba. Desde el día en que se accidentó Sasuke no había ido al centro comercial a hacer compras y ya casi no me quedaba mucho para hacer una cena decente.

Metí en el carrito de supermercado varias cosas sin fijarme bien de que eran, pero a simple vista las consideré importantes.

-Creo haber escuchado anoche que odiabas salir de compras.

En ese momento recordé que cuando recién había regresado Sasuke alucinaba su voz en todas partes. Justo como en ese momento en el que tomaba una caja de galletas de chocolate, escuché una voz muy conocida quien me recordaba que odiaba salir de compras.

-Sakura, ¿ya no lo odias? – entonces había escuchado bien, no estaba alucinando. No era difícil adivinar quién era.

-Sasuke, creí que odiabas… espera, tú odias todo – le dije encarándole. Pero la persona que me había hablado, no era la que esperaba ver.

-¿Sasuke?

-¡Itachi! – dije apenada.

-Exacto – dijo sonriéndome a pesar de mi terrible confusión – ¿ya vas a cenar? – preguntó observando mis compras.

-Sí, aun no se qué cenaré, pero ya es hora de cenar.

Itachi se quedó pensativo unos segundos y después se acercó a mí rápidamente.

-Te invito a cenar.

Me paré en seco al escucharle. ¿Cenar, nosotros?

-Pero… yo….

-Vamos, vivo muy cerca de aquí…

-¿En tu casa, con tu familia? – pregunté aun dudando.

-Mi esposa está de viaje también – respondió.

-Entonces no creo que…

-Vamos – insistió – ¿aceptas?

Estuve a punto de considerarlo, pero algo me impedía hacerlo. La duda me estaba matando, nunca había tenido una buena relación con él, así que ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?

-Lo siento – dije finalmente – pero acabo de recordar que ya había quedado de cenar con Ino.

Itachi me miro de una manera que no pude reconocer. Pero su mirada sin duda alguna me daba miedo.

-Sé lo de su juego – dijo luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-¿De qué hablas? – eso me puso nerviosa.

-Sasuke y tu, la apuesta…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté asustada.

-Escuché su disputa de anoche.

-¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-No es mi culpa, ustedes estaban hablando muy fuerte – respondió – ahora dime, ¿en qué consiste?

-Creí que lo habías escuchado.

-No todo.

-Lástima – dije dándome la vuelta para huir. – Como sea, el juego esta cancelado.

-¿No puedes cumplir tus promesas, cuñada?

-¿Ahora tu también? Es que acaso ¿todos los Uchiha me retarán?

-Si mi hermano se opone a que sigas con esto, yo me opongo a que lo dejes.

-El trato no es contigo.

-Pronto formaras parte de esta familia, así que el trato si es conmigo.

-Lo dudo mucho, además ¿qué quieres decir con lo de "parte de esta familia"?

-Mi estúpido hermano te quiere – respondió – eso es más que obvio.

-Tu…

-Entonces, ahora yo te reto.

-Olvídalo – dije caminando hacia el lado contrario al de él.

-¿Apostamos?

¿Es que nunca aprendía la lección? Con los Uchiha no convenía jugar.

-Hasta luego – grité huyendo rápido de ahí.

Huir se me había vuelto costumbre, aparentemente.

Levantarme insultando al despertador ya no era algo que hacía muy a menudo, pero aun lo hacía, y se me daba muy bien.

Bañarme con agua fría para quitarme el sueño y la flojera que me dejaba el no dormir por andar pensando en Sasuke Uchiha era nuevo en mí. No era la primera vez que me dormía y amanecía pensando en él. Prácticamente lo estaba haciendo desde que acepté el juego que el impuso, pero aun así me seguía sorprendiendo por la insistencia de mi cabeza de recordármelo diario. Me pasaba la mayor parte del día pensando en él y en esa increíble sonrisa que me mataba.

Estaba segura de que podría quedarme todo el día a su lado viendo esa sonrisa. Y es que él no sonreía casi nunca. ¡Realmente estaba amargado! Pero al menos me consolaba saber que cuando estábamos juntos, él sonreía. Y me había dado cuenta de que lo hacía a propósito para entorpecerme. Disfrutaba haciendo eso, lo había notado.

Después de darme un baño con agua fría y secarme el cabello busqué la ropa que me pondría para ir a mi trabajo. No sería una tarde normal ya que Sasuke iría a visitarme. Al menos eso había escuchado Ino cuando le había visto platicando con Naruto en el centro comercial.

Salí de mi casa sonriendo a la nada. Me sentía tan patética, pero me sentía realmente bien. Trabajé como siempre pero mirando constantemente a mi reloj maldiciendo a las horas por pasar muy lentamente.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de salir me llegó un mensaje. Esperaba totalmente que fuera de Sasuke, pero para mi desgracia no fue así.

"Te quedan dos días, habla con él y pídele aunque sea una semana más" – era Ino.

Caminé hacia mi coche mirando fijamente a todos lados por si veía el coche de Sasuke cerca. Pero no vi ni su coche, ni a él. Así fue por lo menos durante unos 5 minutos en los que solo veía mi reloj y a mis alrededores.

Seguramente Ino se había equivocado. No sería la primera vez.

Suspiré mientras entraba al coche resignada. El remordimiento por haberme portado tan estúpida esperando algo que no llegó me hizo sentir realmente tonta.

Arranqué el coche y estuve a punto de echarme en reversa para salir del estacionamiento, cuando escuché a alguien golpear el vidrio de mi ventanilla. Me sobresalté y casi pegó un grito, pero el ver que se trataba de Sasuke provocó que regresara de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa a mí.

-¿Me estabas esperando? – preguntó algo agitado.

-Para nada, no sabía que vendrías – mentí.

-Hmp.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dije aún sorprendida.

-Sígueme con tu coche. Manejaré despacio, así que no seas tan torpe y sígueme a mí.

Asentí obedientemente a lo que él me ordenó. No fue la manera nada amable en que me lo dijo lo que me hizo obedecer, más bien fue el hecho de que se trataba de él.

Me sorprendió por completo cuando vi que efectivamente manejaba a un ritmo considerable, y más cuando vi que se estacionó en un lugar muy conocido por mí.

-¿La escuela? – pregunté cuando bajé del coche.

-Sip – respondió – tengo algo que hacer aquí.

-¿Algo? – Repetí – ¿aquí, en la escuela?

-Si – repitió.

Sasuke sacó una linterna de su cajuela y una mochila.

-Parece emocionante – dije observándole. Realmente me sentía como en una película de un par de adolecentes que irrumpían en un cementerio para la broma de halloween. Y esta era la escuela, algo que en la adolescencia considere peor que un cementerio o la prisión.

Sasuke caminó hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la escuela e iluminó el lugar con su linterna. Entonces movió un poco unas cajas que estaban arrinconadas y señaló un hueco que había en la pared.

-¿Pensaste que saltaríamos la barda? – preguntó al verme con cara de confusión

-La verdad, si – respondí apenada.

Sasuke se rio ante mi comentario pero me ayudo a entrar por el hueco.

Cuando ambos estuvimos adentro recorrimos ese lugar al que no había entrado en años. Sasuke me pidió que no hiciera ruido y nos sentamos bajo el árbol en el que solíamos pasar el rato en nuestra adolescencia.

-Sasuke ¿por qué…?

-Tengo una buena explicación para esto – dijo mirando a la nada – Sakura, creo que llegó el momento de aclarar las cosas.

-¿Qué quieres aclarar? – dije nerviosa.

-Todo – respondió – aquí estamos encerrados y no puedes huir, así que…

-Sasuke, no tenias porque hacer esto, yo ya sé lo que haré…

-Pero siempre huyes.

-Es que…

-Ni siquiera pudimos hablar en mi casa porque te fuiste antes de que aclaráramos que pasara con el juego y…

-Hablando de eso – le interrumpí – Itachi me dijo que…

-¿Hablaste con él? – se exaltó.

-Sí, y me reto a terminar esto, como te prometí…

-Quiere decir que yo te pedí que lo olvidaras y te negaste, pero a Itachi si le haces caso…

-No – respondí rápido – Es que…

-Y nuevamente cambiaste el tema de conversación.

-¡Sasuke!

-Sakura, ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a evitar nuestra plática? – preguntó de repente.

-Sasuke – dije apenada – por favor, ahora no.

-Ahora no – repitió – ¿y cuándo?

-Sasuke, es que yo no…

-Sakura, yo te quiero y lo sabes – aunque esas palabras las dijo con fuerza en su rostro por primera vez vi sinceridad completa hacia mí. Sin burlas, bromas o algo parecido. Solo éramos Sasuke y yo como dos personas que se querían y querían que todo funcionara. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo, como decírselo? Si ni siquiera podía ser sincera conmigo misma.

Él no habló más. Era evidente que estaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

-Dijiste que ibas en serio – reconoció – ¿Era mentira?

-No – respondí – jamás inventaría eso, pero…

-¿A que le temes?

-Ya me divorcié una vez, ¿recuerdas? Tengo miedo de que…

-No te haré daño – me aseguró.

-Sasuke…

-Te quiero y quiero ser tu cuarto esposo… como te prometí.

-¿Es solo por eso? – Pregunté – ¿por nuestra promesa?

-No – respondió – te equivocas. Yo te prometí eso porque así lo quiero.

-Pero tú dijiste que siempre cumples tus promesas, ¿estás haciendo esto solo por cumplir una promesa?

Él negó de nuevo.

-Estoy haciendo esto porque te amo y… oye, yo estaba en Corea, si no te quisiera no habría regresado ni te hubiera mencionada nada de esto, ¿o sí?

-Lo sé – asentí – pero no me dijiste porque querías que siguiera con este juego…

-Si te lo dije – aclaró – te dije que quería que salieras de esa aburrida vida que llevabas, y creo que lo lograste.

-¿Tú crees?

-Lo creo – respondió – Mientras buscabas a esos tipos tu vida cambio. No hacías lo de siempre, te di un pasatiempo y…

-¿Y? – le incité a que continuara.

-No eras la única que estaba jugando – me aseguró.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No voy al gimnasio diario, Sakura.

-Sigo sin entender…

-Mientras tú buscabas a los otros tipos, yo trataba de ganarme de nuevo a mi padre.

-¿De nuevo?

-A mi papá no le agradaba mucho que me fuera a Corea, así que en estos días tuve que trabajar para demostrarle a mi padre que no me había ido en vano.

-Creí que me habías dicho que podías trabajar en casa. – recordé.

-Y eso hacía, trabajaba también en mi casa para poder hacer un buen trabajo y que él me reconociera como alguien responsable.

-Así que esto solo fue un pretexto para…

-Te dije que buscaras a los otros tres para darme tiempo a que yo me ganara a mis padres, y cuando ellos me consideraran completamente responsable… les diría que me casaré contigo.

-¿Eso será ahora?

-Sólo estoy esperando tu respuesta.

Eso me dejó confusa. Quería mi respuesta, la necesitaba ya. El estaba pensando siempre en los dos. Entonces…

-Ya sabes mi respuesta – Sasuke me miró sorprendido.

-¿Es un "no"?

-Es un tal vez – respondí sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué tal vez?

-Porque aún no termina nuestro juego – le respondí – cuando haya acabado te responderé.

-Entonces tienes un día – dijo burlón.

-¿Significa que ya no te enojaras si lo hago?

-Un día – repitió más serio – estoy interesado en tu respuesta.

-Suficiente – dije dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Ahora estaba segura de lo que haría.

Esa noche descubrí que pasarse toda la noche recordando anécdotas con Sasuke era muy divertido.

Sobre todo por la oportunidad de estar con él. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este era mi nuevo y definitivo plan: comenzando desde cero, y esta vez comenzar bien.

Un nombre largo, según Ino.

Cite a Sasuke en un restaurante para las 8 de la noche. Era un lindo viernes en el que le había pedido a otra doctora que me cubriera el día. Era el último día de la apuesta y tenía que conseguir la foto con Rui. Subí a mi coche y miré la hora en el tablero. Las 8 de la mañana.

-¡Perfecto! – me dije a mi misma. Tenía exactamente 12 horas para estar lista.

Manejé casi con la velocidad descabellada de Ino y llegué a la calle donde vivía Karin a las 8:20.

Un último suspiro antes de bajar del coche y estaba lista para poner el plan en acción.

Asomé a ambos lado de la calle antes de cruzar. Me paré justo en la puerta del departamento y medité mi plan antes de tocar la puerta. Toqué 1, 2,3 y 4 veces y nadie respondió. Me pregunté si estarían durmiendo, pero según Sasuke me había dicho Karin trabajaba desde las 7:00am.

Bajé la mirada sintiéndome observada, posiblemente Karin si estuviera en casa pero prefería hacerse la ocupada. Pero esa sensación aun siguió ahí.

Volví a tocar la puerta ya desesperada y nadie abrió.

Me sorprendió cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mí y volví la cabeza rápido para ver de quien se trataba.

-Bueno días – saludé a la anciana que estaba ahí parada observándome curiosa.

-Espero que no seas una de esas amiguitas del joven Rui, porque los vecinos estamos más que cansados de sus escándalos.

-¿Amiguitas? – pregunté mirándola confundida.

-Sí, ya sabes… sus aventuras.

-Bueno, en realidad solo soy una amiga de… Karin – mentí.

-Pobre muchacha, deberías decirle que le están viendo la cara de tonta – dijo con un tono de lastima.

-Lo haré – le aseguré – Gracias.

Regresé a mi coche y ya adentro saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y le mande un mensaje a Ino: "cambio de planes, ¡te necesito cerda!"

.

Por suerte había aprendido que siempre se necesitaba un "plan B". Obviamente ya tenía uno… o eso pensaba.

-No puedo creer que este coqueteando con esa tipa – gritó Ino.

-Cállate cerda – le dije – nos oirá alguien.

Era evidente que estar revueltas entre la multitud de aquel bar, al que sabíamos frecuentaba Rui, no era buenísima idea.

-¡¿Lista, Frentona? – preguntó Ino.

-Creo que sí – respondí.

Me acomodé mi corta falda azul y mi blusa blanca. Tragué saliva mientras veía a Rui con otras chicas coqueteando. Aun así, tragué todos mis nervios y llegué hasta él.

-Disculpa – dije con la voz más tierna que se me ocurrió.

-¿Si? – respondió escaneándome de pies a cabeza.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-El que quieras – ahora comprendía mejor el porqué engañaba a Karin, el tipo tenía una linda sonrisa que fácilmente conseguía derretir a cualquier chica. A cualquiera que no conozca a Sasuke Uchiha, claro. Y claro, Karin ya había perdido las esperanzas con Sasuke, así que no le quedaba más remedio que aguantar a Rui.

-¿Podría tomarme una foto contigo? – pregunté inocentemente.

-¿Por qué? – se notaba en su cara la confusión.

-Es que te pareces tanto a un amigo mío – mentí agradecida por haberle prestado atención a Ino.

-Claro – dijo más tranquilo.

Saque mi cámara de mi bolsa. Eso estaba funcionando. Solo un clic y seria libre al fin. Seria rápido, sería perfecto.

Me acomode bien a su lado esperando a que la cámara hiciera su trabajo. Ver el flash que soltó la cámara fue como ver la luz que daba la entrada al paraíso.

-Listo – sonreí observando la foto.

Estaba tan emocionada. Eso sin duda fue fácil…

-Gracias – le dije sin verlo a la cara y dándome media vuelta. Alce el rostro buscando a Ino quien estaba sentada y cuando me vio con la cámara sonrió en gesto de aprobación.

-Espera – sentí unas manos que me tomaron del brazo deteniendo mi huida.

-¿Si? – dije nerviosa. ¿Sospecharía algo?

-Ya tienes lo que querías, ¿Qué obtengo yo?

-La satisfacción de saber que saliste bien en una foto ¿no es suficiente? – balbucee nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa.

-Yo creo que no – dijo acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los míos.

_¡Corre! Sakura, corre._ Pero mi cuerpo no respondía como esperaba y sus labios de él sí. Poco a poco estaba cada vez más cerca. Metí mis manos entre nosotros para empujarlo y que ni siquiera lo intentara, pero no tuve la suficiente fuerza como para lograr apartarlo mucho de mí.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de ignorar lo que creía inevitable. Y justo cuando pensé que sería demasiado tarde, sentí como se apartaba rápida y bruscamente de mí. Abrí los ojos aasustada, ¿pasó algo o por que se había alejado así? Mire a todos lados encontrándome con Ino demasiado asustada.

-Ino… ¿Qué?

-Sakura – dijo nerviosa – Iba camino a ayudarte, pero entonces Sasuke llegó de quien sabe dónde y… eso – terminó señalando un tumulto que rodeaba algo.

Caminé sintiendo mi cuerpo helado por los nervios. Ese idiota ¿Qué habría hecho?

Y lo vi, era tan obvio. Sasuke lo había apartado de mí y justo como lo había pensado aunque no haiga querido aceptarlo, se estaban peleando. Más bien, Sasuke le tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa y le estaba golpeando.

Pegué un grito muy alarmada, consiguiendo que Sasuke dejara de golpear a Rui. Le miró una vez más y después le empujó consiguiendo que cayera al piso.

-¡Sasuke! – grité

El me miro muy serio y dio grandes pasos hacia mí. Me tomó de la mano y prácticamente salí de ahí a la fuerza.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué hacías aquí? – pregunté mientras seguíamos caminando. Pero él no contestó. – ¡Sasuke!

Deje de mirarlo para ver al frente y saber a dónde iríamos. Cuando vi su coche estacionado suspiré más tranquila.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté mientras subía a su coche. Pero él seguía sin contestar. – ¿Me estas ignorando? – pregunté tímidamente. – ¿Estas molesto?

Sasuke frenó de golpe y me miró desconcertado.

-¿Molesto? Sakura, ese idiota trató de besarte… ¡a ti! Y todavía me preguntas si estoy molesto, hmp la molesta eres tú.

-Pero… ¿además tú qué hacías aquí? – recordé enojada.

-Te dije que ese idiota no me agradaba – respondió – tenía que seguirte y cuidarte.

-Pero…

-Sakura, Itachi si me dijo que te retó…

-¿Qué?

-Y lo hizo – continuo – para intimidarte y que te dieras por vencida.

-¡Ósea que estabas haciendo trampa! – grité enfadada. – Querías que me retirara por voluntad propia y así tu ganaras porque tu también odias perder.

-¡Olvida eso ya!

-Tsk, amargado.

-Afortunadamente esto ya terminó – suspiró.

-Es verdad – suspiré también.

-Entonces…

-¿Si?

Le miré confundida sin entender de qué me quería hablar. Sasuke se acercó más a mí y me rodeo con su brazo derecho. Los nervios que sentí me recordaron la plática que habíamos dejado pendiente.

-Entiendo – susurré.

-¿Qué has pensado?

-No pasara lo mismo – dije segura de mi decisión. – no temeré a que me dejes porque sé que tú no eres Souta, además trataré de no cometer errores esta vez…

-¿Eso quiere decir? – preguntó emocionado. Casi, casi podía apostar que estaba tratando de contener una sonrisa como de esas que te dejan helada.

-Sasuke – comencé – ¿Quieres ser mi cuarto esposo?

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, no eran muy románticas pero si muy propia de nosotros.

-Déjame a mi hacerlo – pidió tomando algo de la parte trasera del coche.

Le miré sonrojada. ¿Recibiría mi segundo anillo? No. Sasuke sólo sacó un cuaderno azul.

-¿Qué es? – pregunté curiosa.

-Los Uchiha anotaban las fechas y datos importantes en una libreta especial – contó – Esta – dijo abriéndola y señalando una fecha que ya no se leía bien – fue la fecha en que mi abuela se casó con mi abuelo y esta otra, es de mis padres… - Sasuke pasó unas cuantas hojas más hasta que encontró una que aun se podía leer bien. "Miércoles 20 de junio del 2006" – Este día… es importante para mi…

-¿Porqué? – pregunté observando bien la fecha, no recordaba nada importante.

-Ese día fue cuando hicimos esa promesa.

-De… ¿De verdad? – pregunté asombrada.

Sasuke asintió.

-Entonces, Sakura – dijo mirándome serio – ¿Quieres ser mi primera esposa?

Le miré completamente seria pero segura de mi misma. ¿Cómo negarme a algo que aunque lo negara yo también deseaba?

Sasuke Uchiha después de todo si cumplía sus promesas, y yo cumpliría las mías. Con el beso que nos dimos quedó más que asegurado que así seria.

Y estaba más que segura que eso funcionaria. Lo sabía porque para llegar a él había tenido que divorciarme 3 veces, pero siempre pensaba en él, por él.

Fin (L)

-.-.-.-.-.-

No te puedo asegurar que viviremos felices por siempre, pero si te puedo garantizar que si esto falla, diré con orgullo: "lo intenté"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Perdón, sé que merezco ser colgada x tardarme, pero es que en artes están organizando un baile escolar y me quita demasiado tiempo D: en fiiiiin, espero les haya gustado xq tardaré en subir otro fic d nuevo, xmi tiempo u.u'

En fin (: cuídense y nos leemos luego! ;D

Atte

Angiie Hatake (L)


End file.
